La historia continua
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Una nueva integrante se unirá a los x-men, aunque la historia no girará sobre ella. LoganxOC,PyroxIceman,LancexKitty,ScottxJean, GambitoxRougue,ColosoxKurt y lo que se vaya dando. Habrá un poco de todo: violencia, crueldad, lemon, humor, hetero, yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: hola! Pues… se me vino a la cabeza crear un fic de x-men evolution porque mi prima me ha estado dando la lata con que le escriba una historia -.-, así que a ella se la daré para que la lea y aprovecho para subirlo a la página XD, mmm… bien, habrá un poco de todo: violencia, crueldad, lemon, humor, relaciones hetero, yaoi… y no incluiré yuri al menos que alguien me lo pida, porque el género no me va mucho . La historia girará alrededor de un OC (=PO –personaje original- ) el "PO" (XD) irá descubriéndose poco a poco, por lo demás intentaré apegarme a los personajes. Por si las dudas: CERO chica perfecta, CERO "voy a emparejarte con todos los personajes y que ellos se peleen por ti", CERO super emotional o deprimente.

Parejas : LoganxPO, PyroxIceman, LancexKitty, ScottxJean (por supuesto ¬¬, son una pareja odiosamente linda XD), GambitoxRougue (a huevo! *O*), ColosoxKurt y lo que se vaya dando sobre la marcha….

Disfruten de la historia y dejen un review!.

Capítulo primero: El bueno de Cerebro

-Lo único que puedo determinar es que se encuentra en alguna parte de Centroamérica-el profesor Xavier suspiró cansinamente, quitándose el casco que amplificaba sus ondas cerebrales y que con ayuda de CEREBRO le era posible identificar a cualquier mutante sobre la faz del planeta-no sé que sucede Jean… esto escapa a mi comprensión.

-¿cree que Magneto tenga algo que ver?-la pelirroja le miró preocupada, que el antiguo amigo del profesor se viera inmiscuido nunca era buena señal.

-no lo creo… sé que puedo equivocarme, pero este tipo de estrategia no tiene su firma particular-colocó sus codos en los antebrazos de la silla de ruedas, cerrando los ojos, su entrecejo frunciéndose repentinamente- acaso…. ¡Jean! Reúne el equipo al completo, esto podría ser mucho peor de lo que imaginaba-el rostro de Charles se tensó significativamente, augurando muy malas noticias.

La mujer sólo atinó a asentir torpemente. Cuando estuvo fuera nisiquiera se molestó en buscarles, llamándoles con su poder telepático *

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-por favor… tengo hambre-una adolescente se arrastró hasta la puerta de su celda, sus palabras y cuerpo llamando a la misericordia, manteniendo los ojos distantes en la pared… intentando ocultar el odio que había en ellos.

-te dimos una hamburguesa-respondió uno de los cuatro hombres que hacían guardia frente a la celda, barajeando con mano experta el juego de naipes-eso es una comida de reyes en este lugar… deberías de ser agradecida y cerrar la boca-indiferentemente repartió las cartas, levantándose al segundo siguiente con pesadez-pero como hiciste un buen trabajo el jefe nos ordenó que te tratáramos bien, así que…-con una sonrisa retorcida el maleante agarró una pequeña maceta cuyo único contenido era tierra y una flor moribunda- aquí tienes, un manjar para la princesa.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la chica metió sus dedos entre la tierra, su semblante enfermizo mejorando de repente, sintiendo como cada mineral del subsuelo pasaba por su sangre y músculos, esos pocos y maravillosos segundos uniéndose nuevamente con la Tierra.

-para ser un fenómeno eres muy bella-murmuró otro de los carceleros, parándose frente a la celda, agarrándose la entrepierna con fuerza-si me hicieras un favor… podría traerte una que otra macetita extra…-aunque su voz era prometedora, poco intento hizo en ocultar su lujuria.

-¡vete al infierno monstruo!-con la dignidad que le quedaba la muchacha arrojó el pedazo de barro hacia los barrotes, resguardándose en la pared más alejada.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿por qué la urgencia profesor? Ni siquiera le he dado un mordisco a esas apetecibles salchichas polacas que estaban en el comedor…-discutió desconcertadamente Nocturno, notando que el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo habitual.

-las salchichas puedes esperar Kurt-el profesor se permitió sonreír por un segundo, mirando al resto con pronta seriedad- creo que hemos encontrado un hormiguero…

-¡¿QUÉ?-La mayoría quedó desconcertado, no sabiendo a lo que se refería el profesor. Sin embargo, Logan hizo gala de un conocimiento privilegiado, pues en menos de un minuto se encontraba frente a su amigo, mirándole con ira-¡SE SUPONÍA QUE UNA DE LAS FUNCIONES DE CEREBRO ERA ACABAR CON ELLOS!

-¿podría alguien explicarnos que está pasando?-Kitty formuló la pregunta que todos pensaban.

-Un hormiguero es una prisión para mutantes-comenzó a explicar Tormenta, mirando al grupo con pesar-ustedes saben que el gobierno ha llevado a cabo misiones secretas para estudiar nuestro ADN e inclusive experimentar con nosotros-la peliblanca bajo la cabeza, deteniéndose para escoger sus palabras con cuidado- pues bien, antes de que ustedes siquiera nacieran nosotros tres –Tormenta señaló a Xavier y Logan- con otros mutantes nos dedicamos a exterminar aquellas organizaciones que se aprovechaban de los mutantes para cometer actos ilícitos…-Ororo cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio- los mutantes resultan exóticos en el mercado… todo tipo de mercado.

-eso quiere decir que… ¿los vendían? ¿los compraban por sus habilidades?-preguntó uno de los novatos inocentemente, recibiendo un silencio generalizado.

-exacto, se venden a un precio exorbitante por sus habilidades-murmuró Logan, un poco fuera de sí- véndele un mutante autoregenerativo a un sadista, les cortan las piernas y brazos a los telépatas para que no puedan escapar, ellos…

-LOGAN!- gritó Xavier, notando el espanto en la cara de sus estudiantes- pedí que todos vinieran aquí para que tuvieran conocimiento del alcance que puede tener la crueldad humana, y a ustedes-refiriéndose al equipo formado por Scott, Evan y los demás- tengo que advertirles que si deciden ir… lo que verán… no será agradable-

-estamos preparados profesor-hablo Scott por el grupo, recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

-entonces será mejor que abordemos la nave-Tormenta hizo una seña a los novatos, indicándoles que volvieran al comedor- esperemos regresar por la mañana

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¡a los que vean con vida mátenlos! ¡pero a Maya tráiganla con vida! ¿me escucharon? ¡con vida!-

Decenas de hombres corrían por los pasillos bajo tierra, disparando a las personas que se encontraban apresadas, eliminando cualquier posible testigo.

En una celda aparte se encontraba la adolecente mencionada, tapándose los oídos con fuerza, escuchando los tenues gritos y después los disparos, aquello no podía estar pasando… y sin embargo en un segundo Maya se calmó, encontrando una tranquilizadora lógica a su destino. Recordó cuando su padre la había vendido por unos pocos dólares, las personas que habían fallecido entre sus brazos, lo que la habían obligado a hacer… aquello ya no podía ser llamada vida. Le temía a la muerte, mucho, pero en esos momentos estaba muerta en vida.

Observó como tres cuchillos cortaban la puerta, haciéndola pedazos, notando que un hombre con traje naranja entraba a la habitación. Maya lo observaba sin mirarle… perdida en su propio limbo.

-encontré a uno -Wolverine dijo al intercomunicador, sus ojos ablandándose ante la indefensa criatura frente a él, después de haber visto la masacre anterior era un alivio esperanzador encontrarla con vida- Charles… no envíes a los niños, hay… está lleno de cadáveres-

Aunque lo más fácil hubiera sido romper los barrotes con sus garras, optó por tomar las llaves colgadas en la pared, abriendo con suavidad la reja, agachándose, quedando su mirada a la misma altura de la chica-hey…-cogió su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-estás a salvo.

-¿no van a lastimarme?-las pupilas de Maya se enfocaron en el rostro en apariencia feroz, pero que poseía una mirada tan suave…

-no pequeña-

-no… ¿no van a tocarme verdad?-Maya cerró los ojos, sintiéndose débil al escuchar como su voz flaqueaba.

-sobre mi cadáver-susurró lobezno, su quijada perfilándose ante la ira interna que lo embargaba.

-no… no me… no me venderán de nuevo ¿verdad?-ya no pudo aguantar y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, abrazándose al hombre frente a ella, comenzando a llorar con desesperación, casi gritando, enredando sus piernas y brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, tal y como lo haría un niño sin consuelo.

-ya, ya…-Logan dio unas gentiles palmaditas a la chica-estas a salvo… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Maya…-un silencio incomodó se interpuso entre ambos- no tengo padres, así que es Maya, solamente Maya.

-Bien… solamente Maya-Logan notó como la rigidez de la menor disminuía ante la pequeña broma-un buen grupo de personas vino conmigo para rescatarte… pero necesito que cierres los ojos.

-¿por qué?-las uñas de la morena se enterraron en la espalda de Wolverine.

-es un favor que te pido…-comenzó a decir, sin embargo callando ante la cabecita que se movía negativamente.

- pude haber sido cualquiera de ellos… tengo la responsabilidad de… no… deseo verles, que sepan que viviré en su nombre- la adolescente se separó, un poco abochornada.

-entonces vamos-convino rudamente el mutante, abriendo la puerta, revelando un panorama de terror; las paredes antaño blancas ahora salpicadas del violento color de la sangre, y aunque los carceleros mostraban signos de una violenta muerte a manos de lo que parecía filosas navajas, Maya prestó exclusiva atención a los cuerpos que aún se mantenían encerrados, muertos pero encerrados.

-¿ya nos vamos?... yo… yo no quiero que se queden dentro de las jaulas…-murmuró viendo de reojo a su salvador, tratándole con cautela, insegura de si su petición podría sonar fuera de lugar.

-Un equipo les dará un entierro digno, no te angusties por ello- Wolverive le acarició la cabeza, tomándola de los hombros para que avanzara-el inglés se te da muy bien…-

-los clientes que podían pagar mis servicios eran en su mayoría americanos-respondió automáticamente.

-lo siento, no quise…

Maya parpadeó, entendiendo el repentino azoro del otro- no se preocupe! Yo no me refería…. No era prostituta… por lo menos no era mi trabajo principal-terminó por decir, decidiendo dejar las cosas en claro- ellos me obligaban a curar… puedo curar parcialmente las heridas de los demás.

-vaya… -fue lo único que atino a decir. Se encogió de hombros, al buen entendedor pocas palabras.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Cuando entró a la nave casi podía palparse una barrera entre Maya y los chicos, ellos observándola con extrema curiosidad, mientras ella les veía con un gesto que intermediaba entre lo hostil y lo esquivo.

-te presento al profesor Xavier, Ororo, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Evan y el duendecillo azul es Kurt…. Chicos ella es Maya-enumeró Logan rápidamente, tomando asiento como copiloto, haciendo un gesto distraído con la mano- hablen de tonterías juveniles-

-es un placer tenerte con nosotros Maya-Charles usurpó rápidamente la batuta de las presentaciones-sé lo difícil que ha de haber sido tu vida estos últimos años… pero deseo que tomes en consideración una propuesta: quiero que te unas a mi colegio privado, allí hay otros jóvenes como tú, con habilidades especiales… nosotros les enseñamos a controlar sus poderes…

-¿a cambio de qué?-preguntó rápidamente la chica, mirando con recelo al calvito que a primera vista parecía inofensivo.

-el instituto no pide nada a cambio Maya-intervino Scott, sonriendo con amabilidad- es un refugio para mutantes, muchos de nosotros no tenemos un hogar al cual volver… así que es una buena opción.

Los ojos verdes de la morena se movieron inquietos, observando a las personas de su alrededor, desde hacia tiempo que no sentía auras tan limpias… su desarrollado sentido de la empatía le permitía saber que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-me… me encantaría!-sonrió abiertamente, recibiendo una alegre ovación de recibimiento

-no quiero arruinar el momento, pero es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el ejército se dé cuenta de nuestra ubicación-interrumpió Logan, prendiendo los motores de la nave.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿nunca has probado una rosquilla? Mujer, ¡no has vivido!- dijo Kurt dramáticamente, ocasionando las risas de los demás.

-creo que ahora podré hacerlo-dijo con simpleza la nueva integrante, comentario que pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros pero que caló hondamente en la memoria de los mayores.

-lo primero que haremos mañana será ir de compras, tienes una buena figura, así que no tendremos muchos problemas- Kitty la miraba al igual que una niña con muñeca nueva.

-más vale que duermas bien esta noche-consoló Evan- Kitty es una fiera en lo que a compras se refiere.

-ir de compras no es sólo adquirir ropa, es elegir lo que convenga a tu personalidad y…- intentó defender Jean.

-cosas de chicas, Maya-Evan tocó con simpatía su hombro- duerme como roca, créeme, no tendrán piedad.

Ante la nueva discusión la ojiverde sonrió apaciblemente, pensando que su estadía con aquellas personas era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida; por primera vez bendijo sus poderes mutantes.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿profesor Xavier?...-

El hombre volteó, distinguiendo la figura de la morena en el umbral de la puerta- Maya… ¿no puedes descansar? ¿algo te incomoda?.

-no, claro que no, creo que es la primera vez que tengo una cama tan cómoda, todo es maravilloso profesor, estoy muy agradecida-la chica apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, signo inequívoco de que ese no era el problema.

-ya veo… ¿entonces porque no puedes conciliar el sueño?-la gentil voz del hombre ocasionó mayor nerviosismo en la chica

-¿usted también tiene problemas para dormir?-

Charles parpadeó, riendo suavemente –no puedes responder con otra pregunta- comentó mientras movía la silla, quedando de frente a su reciente estudiante- estaba recordando el pasado… un pasado oscuro del que no pensé que pudiera salir-movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado- pero encontré la salvación en mis estudiantes, en la enseñanza, creo que hay mucha verdad en la idea de "el futuro son los jóvenes".

-yo… profesor… no tengo dinero-Maya se agarraba casi compulsivamente la orilla de la piyama, avergonzada, sintiéndose excluida de aquel círculo de personas extraordinarias.

-no eres la única en el instituto sin recursos económicos-comentó Xavier con tranquilidad, sonriendo paternalmente- es un honor que pueda cubrir tus necesidades, no pienses más en ello ¿de acuerdo?-un escueto asentimiento fue su única respuesta- toma asiento Maya… platiquemos de lo que desees.

La chica se sentó con prontitud, sonriendo con nerviosismo, había deseado conversar con el hombre que le inspiraba tanta confianza, pero ahora que se encontraba frente a él… las palabras simplemente no salían.

-¿cuáles son tus habilidades?-el profesor preguntó con cordialidad, hiendo a servirse un poco de café- Logan me comentó que puedes curar a otras personas… ¿es eso cierto?

-técnicamente puedo curar parcialmente a otras personas-Maya negó, un tanto abatida- cuando mi mano entra en contacto con alguna herida mi cuerpo comienza a absorber el daño de la otra persona, es algo doloroso y desagradable en realidad, cuando estuve…- los ojos verdosos se cerraron un momento- cuando estuve con ellos me obligaban a tocar heridas de balas, fracturas, en fin… me dejaban en paz cuando mi cuerpo entraba automáticamente en un sueño profundo.

-te auto inducían al coma-comentó severamente el mayor, apretando sus manos

-yo… supongo que si- Maya sonrió, olvidándose de eso- y creo que puedo controlar a las plantas, bueno en realidad no lo sé…

-explícate… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-el profesor animó, notando el repentino jubilo infantil que adornaba el rostro de la chica.

-Mis padres me vendieron cuando tenía trece…-comenzó a narrar

-es decir, hace tres años-

-aja, pero no tenían idea de que era una mutante, así que fui directamente al comercio de mujeres- Xavier la escuchaba con atención, sabiendo que esas palabras servirían para un análisis posterior, aún así… que hablara de su venta tan despreocupadamente…. No sabía si era un avance asombroso o un bloqueo inconsciente de la realidad- y fue tanto mi pánico que todas las plantas de mi alrededor comenzaron a moverse-Maya rió, recordando la histeria general que reinó en aquella casa de "putas"- asi que una cosa llevó a la otra, me encerraron en una prisión donde no pudiera tener contacto con la tierra y luego descubrieron que también podía curar… eso fue lo que realmente les interesó, profesor Xavier…

-¿dime?-el hombre le miraba, sonriendo

-sería demasiado raro pedir… ¿puedo salir al jardín?-Maya le observó suplicante

-¿por qué no? El Dr. McCoy ha de estar paseando también.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Maya tiró con ansiedad las pantuflas en la entrada, corriendo descalza por el pasto, brincando, hiendo a enterrar los pies en la tierra- ahhmmm….-suspiró con placer, el sentimiento muy diferente a meter los dedos en una maceta.

De pronto el mundo de frío concreto cambió a uno lleno de colores y formas, podía ver la conexión de cada raíz a la tierra, los gusanos que danzaban felices bajo ella, haciendo un gran trabajo en su pequeña labor, cada flor cantaba su propia canción… y el árbol frente a ella era tan viejo… tan sabio…- ¡es hermoso!-exclamó antes de ir a abrazar el tronco, con lágrimas de felicidad surcando sus mejillas.

-veo que la señorita Maya no ha podido dormir…-

La aludida volteó hacia arriba, encontrándose con una bestia azul… tal vez su figura daba miedo, pero definitivamente su voz era el de una persona tranquila y amable- ¿profesor McCoy?-preguntó, un poco tímida.

-veo que mi aspecto te sorprende pero no te atemoriza-de un salto se posó frente a ella, levantando una ceja.

Maya no entendía la miradita que le echaba… pero cuando se dio cuenta que seguía abrazada al árbol, vamos que de seguro se veía ridícula, se apartó completamente sonrojada-hace mucho que no veía uno…-comentó quedito –además… eres el segundo hombre azul que conozco hoy, me sorprendiste, es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-bueno… yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a ver chicas con el cabello verde-

-¿cabello verde? ¿te refieres a una estudiante?-Maya le observaba sin entender.

-ven conmigo- la amable bestia la llevó hasta la fuente del patio, permitiendo que viera su reflejo- me refiero a ti…

Maya casi grita del susto al notar como su larga melena negra había cambiado a una tonalidad verde claro

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Después de la histeria inicial, se dio cuenta que al paso de las horas sus cabellos volvían a tomar su particular tono negruzco, quedando sólo las raíces de un brillante y lindo verde.

-es la primera vez que experimentas este cambio?-preguntó interesado Bestia, extrañado de que la muchacha no conociera sus propios poderes

-desde que descubrí mis hab es lilidadesa primera vez que estoy en contacto directo con la tierra- la latina se encogió de hombros, su atención siendo dirigida hacia un pequeño bonzai que el Dr. McCoy tenía en su escritorio-esa planta va a morirse pronto…-auguró, feliz de poder explayar sus poderes con libertad.

-¿qué?... es imposible, recibe una dosis perfecta de agua y luz solar, es imposible que muera bajo los cuidados adecuados-rebatió el ser azul, no que fuera un excelente botánico… pero era muy meticuloso con sus pertenencias.

-las plantas son seres vivos, y aunque no socializan o se comunican como nosotros, necesitan el contacto con sus semejantes…-con un suspiro se levantó, negando-igual y estoy equivocada, un día con mis poderes y ya creo que los manejo a la perfección-bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida por haber sonado tan pedante.

-no Maya… parte de tu educación consiste en aceptarte como mutante, aprender a confiar en tu poder e instinto "Hay más cosas entre el cielo y la tierra, Horacio. Que las que sospecha tu filosofía.", disculpa, yo fui el arrogante-Bestia se tocó el pecho, en signo de arrepentimiento.

-creo que ustedes se llevarán bien…-intervino Charles, divertido de que ambos mutantes tuvieran un carácter tan similar- el profesor McCoy antes de su… cambio de imagen-comentó Xavier con ligereza- fue profesor de preparatoria, Bestia… si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que ayudarás a Maya con sus estudios, ha estado inactiva varios años y temo que no pueda ponerse enseguida al corriente-el telépata se dirigió a la puerta, mirándola antes de salir-en una hora se servirá el desayuno, creo que será un buen momento para presentarte al resto-

Bestia y Maya se quedaron solos, sonriéndose entre sí, encontrando la presencia del otro sumamente agradable-entonces… ¿porqué te dicen Bestia si tu nombre es McCoy?-

Bestia volteó hacia la puerta con rencor, dándose cuenta que su buen amigo Charles le había dejado la tarea de explicar los detalles y pormenores de la institución.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-más les vale no excederse-Scott señalaba particularmente al grupo donde estaban Jimmy (el chico que puede multiplicarse) y Bobby (Iceman)- la pobre chica ha pasado por mucho para que se asuste con ustedes…

-¿pero de que hablas Scott?-Kurt apareció en una nube frente a él, agarrando con su cola la botella de miel- ¿asustarse? Si somos adorables… ¡como ponys de felpa!-argumentó con su particular acento, sirviéndose una absurda porción de waffles.

-jajaja no exageres-Jean intervino, colocando su mano en el hombro de su novio- pero en serio chicos, va a ser el primer día de Maya y hace mucho que no convive con gente de su edad, sean amables-ante las conciliadoras palabras los chicos asintieron, hiendo a servirse el jugo o leche de su elección.

-¿por qué te obedecen si ambos dijimos lo mismo?-preguntó Scott confundido, mirando la impecable conducta de los novatos.

-porque a diferencia de ti ella tiene una cara linda-bromeó Berserker, recibiendo una mirada iracunda de cíclope

Y cuando el aludido apenas iba a responder la ofensa la morena entró, seguida por Bestia- calma chicos, pueden seguir con la discusión después de recibir a nuestra nueva recluta, Maya- el hombre azul señaló una silla, donde la ojiverde se sentó tímidamente, levantando a penas la vista, observando un gran número de rostros desconocidos- ho… hola… soy Maya…-y como no recibió respuesta bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose, pensando que seguramente se veía de lo más estúpida.

-SI! Nos tocó una chica linda!-gritó Jimmy, multiplicándose para hacer una danza de la victoria por todo el comedor.

-cálmate niño…-Logan apareció, empujando a una de las copias para que se juntara con el "patrón" original- si tienes tanto ímpetu por la mañana quiere decir que he sido blando en los entrenamientos-se sentó y sin piedad desplegó el periódico, tapando al grupo de caras que de pronto lo miraban con fastidio y sin energía.

-y entonces… ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer?-preguntó Tabita sin tacto alguno, recibiendo una mirada severa de Kitty- ¿dije algo malo?

-no… está bien-Maya sonrió con simpatía, viendo un momento hacia Boom Boom, le parecía todo un enigma que la rubia fuera tan rebelde pero tuviera un alma tan noble- pero después de mí les toca a ustedes ¿eh?-con rostro concentrado enfocó sus manos hacia una maceta que yacía en la esquina de la cocina, la vasija comenzó a temblar y las raíces comenzaron a salir por encima, como pequeños brazos que estuvieran escalando a la superficie y, ante la mirada de todos, la planta comenzó a bailar cancán… pasados unos segundos regresó la planta a su lugar, quitándose una gota de sudor en el proceso- es la primera vez que lo hago en público… creo que me falta práctica.

-mirémosle el lado positivo… si alguna vez nos atacan los tomates asesinos tenemos a quién acudir- dijo Kurt, zampándose de un trago la leche- por mi parte…-apareció a un lado de Maya, tocándole la nariz, para regresar a su asiento con otra explosión- puedo teletransportarme… y tengo esta hermosa apariencia-dijo sin modestia, haciendo reír a la morena.

-yo puedo usar telequinesis-Jean levantó en el aire algunas fresas, colocándolas enfrente de Maya, tomando la botellita de crema para servirle un poco por encima de las frutillas- y telepatía….

-¿puedes leer mi mente?-Maya la miró con sobrecogimiento, no que le molestara, pero le asustaba que la pelirroja pudiera ver sus recuerdos, eran tan humillantes…

-oh no, no Maya… respeto la intimidad de los demás, jamás leería tu mente sin tu permiso-

La pelinegra asintió, sonriendo, las palabras de la chica sonaron tan sinceras que era imposible que estuviera mintiendo.

Y así cada uno se fue presentando, Rogue le advirtió que si la tocaba caería en coma con rapidez, a lo que tomó rápida nota mental, no era nada agradable cuando se estaba en aquella inconsciencia… sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Bobby le dio una rosa de hielo, a su gusto le parecía hermosa la figura que tomaba Amara cuando se transformaba, pensó que los poderes de Tabita pegaban mucho con su personalidad… su nuevo hogar le prometía muy buenos recuerdos.

Cuando el bullicio llenó nuevamente el comedor Maya reía ante los comentarios que Kurt hacia con una soltura natural; sintió una pesadez en su nuca y volteó con rapidez, encontrando la mirada de Logan sobre ella. Con ojos risueños le sonrió abiertamente, moviendo sus labios con lentitud, diciendo un mudo "Gracias".

Wolverine negó, cambiando la página del periódico, las noticias de política internacional ocultando su pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-es una pena que Maya no pueda venir aún-comentó Kitty con pena, sacando el libro que utilizaría para su clase de economía.

-bueno… su educación no ha sido la mejor en los últimos tiempos, aunque la envidio, tener a Bestia como profesor de tiempo completo ha de ser genial-Kurt apenas sacaba sus cosas cuando la puerta del casillero se cerró abruptamente-¿Qué?... ¡oigan! ¿por qué hacen eso?-molesto se volteó, encontrándose con un par de grandulones.

-Porque podemos, bien Wagner… esto no tiene porque resultar violento- el más grande le dio un empujón-sólo danos el dinero que traigas encima y no molestaremos…

-por lo menos hasta mañana-terminó por decir el otro abusón.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-un hombre de gran musculatura se acercó, la gorra y el silbato mostrando que se trataba del nuevo maestro de gimnasia- ¿algún problema?-miró penetrantemente a los mayores, que se retiraron sin protestar- ¿señor Wagner, todo bien?-

-¡¿Coloso? Pero que…- Kurt reaccionó al recibir un codazo de su amiga- errrr… ¡claro! Todo bien! El cielo es azul, los abusones de siempre, un aliado de Magneto se convierte en mi profesor de educación física….

-Kurt!-Kitty lo miró alarmada

-¡¿Qué? No se puede tapar al sol con un dedo, tienes que admitir que resulta un tanto…- entrecerró los ojos, levantando la cabeza hacia arriba-perturbador-

-jajaja-Kurt cerró los ojos al sentir que una de las manos del otro se posaba sobre su cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa al percibir solamente una amigable caricia- ahora que mis seres queridos están a salvo recurrí al profesor Xavier, deseaba un trabajo sencillo, que me relajara… así que acepté el puesto de profesor-

-¿encuentras relajante educar a una panda de adolescentes?-cuestiono Kurt sorprendido- vaya que eres un bicho raro… y deberías reflexionar ¡si soy yo quien lo dice!

Coloso dio un fuerte golpe a la espalda de Nocturno, negando con la cabeza-tu sí que eres gracioso, me caes bien-

-pues… intenta que no te caiga "tan" bien-el pobre duende se doblaba como abuelita, siendo la burla de Kitty- si hubieras sentido eso no estarías tan feliz, créeme… ¿así que ahora estás del lado de los buenos?-

Coloso asintió- podría ser una manera de verlo….

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Como siempre Rogue fue una de las últimas en entrar a la escuela, debido a varios accidentes evitaba las grandes multitudes, así que se vio sorprendida al ser jalada por el antebrazo, encontrándose cara a cara con el atractivo pero presuntuoso francés- Gambito… ¿qué quieres?-

-es una alegría sabeg que una mujer tan linda recuegde sin problemas mi nombre-sonrió, sus peculiares ojos rojizos mostrando una coquetería casi infantil- creo que he causado una buena impresión…-

La gótica tragó con un poco de fuerza, pese a sus esfuerzos mostrándose un poco nerviosa, era difícil hacerse la dura cuando sus encuentros amorosos se reducían a cero- ¿te ha mandado Magneto?-un destello de ira apareció en los ojos de titania (pícara en España )

-Cherie… un enamogado no necesita excusas para visitag al seg amado…-el castaño extendió los brazos, como si de aquella manera pudiera mostrar el tamaño de sus sentimientos-para ti…-sacó una carta de su bolsillo, extendiéndola hacia Rogue.

La adolescente tomó con desconfianza la carta, volteándola, dándose cuenta que era el As de corazones- bien… me diste tu… carta… piérdete-le espetó rudamente, volteándose para seguir su camino.

-tsk tsk…-Gambito suspiró ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes rezagados- ¿las americanas son así de gudas –rudas- con los hombres que abren su cogazón?- algunas risillas se escucharon, logrando que Rogue volviera a su lado casi corriendo.

-¿qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?-sin miramientos la mutante lo agarró del cuello de la gabardina- si mal no recuerdo la primera carta que me diste era una bomba, disculpa si aún no lo olvido…-

-eres rencorosa Cherie… pero también deberías recordag que me dejaste inconsciente con un beso, creo que estamos a mano- Gambito apresó la mano enguantada de Rogue, tomándola por la cintura, agarrando su barbilla con galantería- soy un experto en el arte del amog…

Titania sonrió, observándole desafiante- adelante, da el primer paso…-su confianza volvió al percibir el desconcierto del otro- por muy maestro que seas es imposible si no puedes tocarme-de un manotazo se separó, dando un beso a su dedo índice, para luego colocarlo sobre los labios del francés- adiós.

Ante el tenue toque Gambito tembló, sin moverse, apretando los puños con frustración ¡su corazón siempre elegía amores imposibles, maldita sea!

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-hey Iceman…-

Bobby se "congeló" en su lugar al escuchar su nombre de combate, volteando con lentitud, encontrando a un adolescente pelirrojo que lo miraba con interés- no me llames así…-con rapidez lo arrastró hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo, cruzándose de brazos- ¿John? ¿qué haces a…

-Pyro, dime Pyro, Iceman-corrigió automáticamente el chico, observando distraídamente la multitud de alumnos que se aglomeraba para asistir a clases.

-no! Fuera de la escuela no importa, pero dentro debes llamarme Bobby, tu nombre es John-contradijo el rubio con enojo, señalándole con un dedo de advertencia.

-¿y si no quiero?-Pyro le observó con fijeza, sus pupilas mostrándose rebeldes, Bobby casi encontraba imposible que unos ojos pudieran contener tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

-como quieras, pero no me molestes-le espetó fríamente, comenzando a caminar hacia su aula.

-bien, bien, lo siento, ya sabes… es la costumbre…-bajó los ojos, murmurando bajito- Bobby…

-bueno, eso es un inicio- sonrió, notando un pequeño papel que sobresalía de la mano del pelirrojo-¿y eso?

-mi horario de clases… aún no me acostumbro a…-señaló su alrededor- esto…

-déjame ver-Bobby tomó el papelito, notando que John se encontraba en el lado opuesto de donde se suponía debería estar-estás completamente perdido…

-no-

-¿eh? ¿no qué?

-no estoy perdido, sé perfectamente que el aula asignada queda al otro lado del edificio-Pyro parpadeó, como si la campana y la desolación de los pasillos no le importara.

-pues bueno… ¿entonces qué haces aquí? Ve a tu clase-Bobby le regresó el horario, cogiendo la mochila del suelo.

-que frío…-John sonrió, pareciéndole gracioso el comentario-creo que resulta obvio…-su rostro volvió a enseriarse- vine a verte

-¿por qué? ¿tienes algo que decirle a los hombres X?-Bobby se tensó, poniéndose en guardia.

Pyro rodó los ojos, estampando al rubio contra la pared más cercana- no, esto sólo te incumbe a ti, prepárate...-el adolescente se acercó al oído de Iceman, hablando en un susurro- porque he decidido que eres mi alma gemela…-y le besó, de una manera tan ardiente que Iceman pensó que tenía fuego sobre sus labios.

-¡¿estás loco? ¡no te me vuelvas a acercar!-y en un impulso lo congeló, caminando hacia su clase correspondiente.

-esperaba algo así… venía preparado-Pyro se miró, notando que se encontraba empapado.

Continuará…

Comentarios? Linchamientos? ¡dejen un review! XD


	2. Capitulo 2: Integración

La historia continua

Capitulo 2: Integración.

-creo que sólo soy estúpida profesor McCoy-murmuró Maya derrotada, observando el complicado problema matemático que tenía frente a ella. A pesar de que Bestia poseía una vocación admirable para la enseñanza, tenía que admitirse a sí misma que para algunas cosas, simplemente, estaba negada.

-jajaja, no te desanimes, no eres buena para las matemáticas ¿y qué?, bienvenida al porcentaje promedio de la adolescencia en América-el hombre cerró el libro, suspirando-creo que ya hemos visto suficiente de integrales ¿qué te parece si repasamos un poco de ciencias naturales?- el mutante sonrió con gentileza, sabiendo de antemano que la chica aceptaría.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¡el problema es que tu ya tienes una opinión formada de él! Si todo el tiempo le atacas es lógico que él se defienda de la misma manera-Kitty casi echaba chispas por los ojos, interponiéndose entre Scott y Lance, defendiendo a Avalancha con fiereza. Con firmeza apoyó un dedo acusador sobre el pecho de cíclope, hablándole con rudeza- ¡a veces eres insoportable! ¡Vámonos Lance!

-pero Kitty! Summer dijo que…-contradijo el castaño obstinadamente, mirando con fijeza a su némesis en batalla

-¡he dicho vámonos!-

Y como la voz de la menuda adolescente pronosticaba una tempestad, lo único que pudieron hacer los chicos fue encogerse de hombros y caminar en sentido contrario, sabiendo que no era buena idea cabrear a alguien que, al igual que podía cruzar paredes, podía atravesar tu cuerpo sin problemas.

-lo siento Lance…-Kitty se detuvo repentinamente, agarrando la mano del muchacho con gentileza-Scott no debió decir esas cosas acerca de ti…-sin embargo, el tono cambio a uno de reprimenda con suma rapidez- pero tu tampoco eres un angelito, asustar de esa manera a los de primero… ¿sabías que una de las chicas perdió a su madre en un terremoto en San Francisco?- cuestionó en voz baja, sujetándose del brazo ajeno.

-no era mi intención…-comentó el moreno genuinamente arrepentido, vale, era rebelde y le gustaba hacer destrozos, un maleante en toda regla, pero no le agradaba hacer daño a inocentes; a diferencia de alguno de sus compañeros de hermandad, aún no había cruzado esa fina línea de moralidad.

-lo sé, por eso no dejé que Scott continuara con su sermón-sonrió divertida, imaginando que en aquellos momentos su líder debía estar quejándose con la pelirroja-tu eres un hombre gentil Lance… no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario-poniéndose de puntillas Sombra le dio un beso en la mejilla, abrazando la mochila contra su pecho para salir corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, y aunque sonriendo se había sonrojado un poco por su atrevimiento.

-awww que tierna escena… más vale que me invites a la boda-una vocecita murmuró rápida y burlonamente a su lado.

-cállate Pietro…-contestó automáticamente, pero incluso el peliblanco notó que no existía molestia alguna en su voz.

-si el pesado de Summer falla mandan a la chica linda… malditos X-Men-refunfuñó el veloz mutante con molestia, cruzándose de brazos, en una pose resignada.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿y bien?-preguntó Jean a un malhumorado Scott, notando como la velocidad del coche subía imperceptiblemente.

-¿y bien qué?-rebatió el castaño tercamente, apretando el volante, sus nudillos marcándose contra su piel ante la fuerza que utilizaba.

-¿vas a decirme que sucede?-la voz de la telepata era dulce, sumamente paciente.

-¿para qué? ¿puedes leer mi mente no?-contestó cíclope agresivamente.

La pelirroja sintió que un dolorcito invadía su pecho, primero de daño por escuchar como su pareja insinuaba que invadía su privacidad sin preguntarle, pero después la tristeza dio paso al enojo ¿quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera?-bien… que te sea leve- le dijo secamente, levitando fuera del coche en movimiento, hiendo hacia la parada de autobús más cercana.

-rayos… ¡Jean espera!-Summer paró abruptamente, gritando el nombre de su novia, sin conseguir resultado alguno-perfecto… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido….-murmuró cansadamente, dando pequeños golpecitos de cabeza contra el centro del volante.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-mein guter freund! (T: mi buen amigo!)-gritó Kurt divertido, regresando el balón de baloncesto hacia su compañero de equipo- ¡la canasta en la que debes anotar está del otro lado!- a diferencia de los demás, Nocturno se tomaba los errores de otros a broma, no era alguien especialmente crítico, la experiencia le había enseñado que las personas respondían mejor ante un tono amigable.

-bien hecho Wagner!-alabó el profesor de deportes, que al caso era el mutante Coloso- creo que sería buena idea integrarte al equipo…-ante la sugerencia los otros chicos gritaron con emoción, completamente de acuerdo con la idea del mayor.

-gracias chicos… pero no creo que pueda-Kurt sonrió nervioso, negando con la cabeza.

-vamos Kurt! Juegas muy bien!-animó otro de los alumnos

-jajaja creo que tus amigos tienen toda la razón-el nuevo hombre X apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del último chico que había hablado.

-en serio… tengo algunas cosas que hacer…y…-para ese momento el duendecillo casi se abrazaba a sí mismo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo salir de aquello.

-bien… si no quieres entonces…-intentó remediar Peter (Coloso), notando que el menor realmente no deseaba practicar con los de baloncesto.

-a ver! Dinos porque no puedes-desafió uno de los presentes, siendo secundado por los demás, hostigando a un tiempo al pobre Nocturno.

-¡NO QUIERO!- ante el grito del bromista Kurt la mayoría quedó petrificado-eso es todo…-murmuró con un hilo de voz, saliendo de la cancha, hiendo hacia los vestuarios.

-Esperen aquí chicos-pidió el profesor autoritariamente, siguiendo el mismo camino de su alumno. Cuando abrió la puerta que lo separaba de Nocturno parpadeó sorprendido, observando como el muchacho se paseaba hecho una furia.

-¡¿cómo te atreves?-le gritó Kurt molesto, presionando un botón del reloj holográfico, mostrándose tal cual era- dime ¿Qué pasaría si otro de los jugadores me tocara? ¡sentiría mi piel velluda amigo!-en una explosión el demonio azul se colocó frente a Coloso, poco intimidado por el contraste de alturas-a diferencia de ti, yo siempre mantengo mi forma mutante, ¿y si por error cayera y mi amiguito se rompiera?-señalo hacia el reloj- ¡caput! ¡Adiós escasa vida social!

-señor Wagner…-amenazó Coloso, no acostumbrado a que cualquiera le hablara así-controle su temperamento

-¡no! No pienso controlar nada! No cuando casi me exhibes públicamente-las manos del chico azul se movieron en el aire, como abanico, indignado de que el otro le estuviera amenazando.

-¡se acabó! Vas a dar cinco vueltas a la cancha para despejar la mente-le espetó el ruso con voz grave, señalando hacia afuera de los vestuarios.

-Herr (T: señor…)- Kurt agarró sus cosas, cruzándose de brazos-quiero ver cómo me obliga-y en un segundo desapareció.

Peter frunció el seño, golpeando uno de los casilleros hasta casi doblarlo por la mitad. No se había sentido tan molesto desde aquella vez en que magneto lo golpeara como si de una insignificante bolita de papel se tratara.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿Qué es lo que querías discutir?-un hombre de mediana edad se sentó con hastío frente a su colega, observando desinteresadamente los documentos expuestos- siendo una de las principales cabecillas de Hydra deberías estar haciendo otras cosas… ya sabes… como encontrar al arma X-el desconocido echó sal a la herida, jugando distraídamente con el pisapapeles de la mesa.

-gracias por recordarme lo obvio capitán-murmuró la mujer rencorosamente, suspirando, intentando guardar la compostura-le he llamado para proponerle una misión que podría interesarle.

-habla-

-aunque nuestra organización cuenta con los científicos y estrategas mejor pagados del planeta, es obvio que el plan de acción podría… mejorarse- la fémina hizo un momento de silencio, esperando intentar captar por completo la atención del otro- he pensando que el enfoque que hemos tomado del arma perfecta ha estado un poco… equivocado… si se piensa con claridad podríamos hasta encontrarlo como un ideal infantil.

-ve al grano por favor-a pesar de ser rudo, la voz del militar sonaba interesada.

-el mundo no va a estar a nuestros pies teniendo a un soldado perfecto, inclusive un ejército-se cruzó de manos, sonriendo- mas allá del poder, lo que controla al orbe son las necesidades de los seres humanos… utiliza los elementos esenciales del planeta y tendrás el control total.

-¿y cómo piensas conseguir esos "elementos esenciales"?-preguntó el capitán, levantando una ceja.

-te sorprenderías de saber el control que algunos mutantes tienen sobre ellos… captúralos para mí, y te prometo que el resultado de la investigación traerá un enorme beneficio a tu carrera-

El hombre asintió, dándolo por hecho.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¡es suficiente!- Bobby dejó de caminar abruptamente, dándose la vuelta, notando que John lo seguía a unos escasos pasos- ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡déjame tranquilo!- parecía que en cualquier momento el rubio perdería los nervios.

-¿de qué hablas? No te estoy tocando, no te estoy hablando… ¿porqué te molestas?-la voz de Pyro sonaba excesivamente inocente, evidentemente falsa.

-me refiero a que me sigues-Iceman hizo un gracioso movimiento con dos de sus dedos, simulando las piernas de una persona- es molesto sentir que alguien está detrás de mí ¿sabes?- desvió la mirada, apretando los puños- bastantes rarezas hiciste en la escuela para que quieras continuar después de clases-con un mohín de enfado volvió a andar, rascándose la nuca, un poco contrariado.

-te exaltas y reniegas por todo… pero al final caerás en mis brazos, es inútil resistirse a lo inevitable-dijo John seriamente, como si de un profeta se tratara.

-¿qu… qué?-Bobby le miró sonrojado, con la boca ligeramente abierta- ¿vas en serio?-negó, como si la idea fuera inconcebible- ¿me estás echando los tejos?- lo miró, como si esperara que de un momento a otro le dijera que era una broma.

-vaya que eres lento Iceman…-Pyro rió sonoramente, acercándosele, haciendo una mueca al ver que el rubio retrocedía- o estás en la etapa de negación, qué se yo-se encogió de hombros, poniendo las manos sobre la cintura- para hacerlo más fácil las cosas son así: primero, debes asimilar que estamos enamorados; segundo, cuando una pareja está enamorada-con un dedo se señalo y luego señalo a su compañero, para que constara que se refería a ellos- PASAN TIEMPO JUNTOS; y tercero… pronto exigiré una ración de besos y arrumacos diarios, así que más vale que espabiles y dejes de comportarte como una doncella- fresco como una lechuga el pelirrojo se miró las uñas, esperando la eminente explosión.

-VETE A LA MIERDAAA!

MIERDAAA!

DAAA!

AAAAA!

El eco del potente grito emitido por Iceman logró que una bandada de pájaros saliera huyendo despavorida, el suelo a su alrededor se congeló y sus puños generaron pequeños bloques de hielo.

Antes de que pudiera atacarle, un sonido de helicópteros cortó su furia, viendo hacia arriba; Bobby inmediatamente reconoció el símbolo de Hydra en los antebrazos de los soldados-John! Cuidado, son peligrosos!

-¿te preocupas por mi?-el controlador de fuego le miró, como diciendo "¿acaso eso no es amor?"

-estás enfermo-le rebatió Iceman con enojo, derribando a dos hombres de un solo tiro

-dejen su pelea de amantes para después…-interrumpió el líder de los atacantes, disparando unos pequeños dardos que los mutantes esquivaron con agilidad.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando una lanza de hielo se impactó contra una de las hélices del helicóptero, logrando que chocara contra el suelo, creando una buena explosión- ¿Qué esperas?-volteó hacia Pyro, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el fuego- sirve de algo y mueve el culo-

-aunque me gusta ese lado de tu personalidad… recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar demasiado- John movió las manos igual y como lo haría un titiritero, creando varios caballos de fuego, que sin misericordia atacaron a los uniformados.

Sin embargo, otro par de helicópteros llegaron a la escena, rodeándoles con precisión.

Los dardos eran lanzados hacia los jóvenes, pero siempre con el mismo resultado: o se derretían bajo las llamas de Pyro o rebotaban contra la piel de hielo de Iceman.

-bien… fuego a discreción-un soldado se asomó por la puerta de uno de los vehículos, apuntando con una bazuca hacia Bobby, cuando lo tuvo en la mira disparó, golpeándolo con una poderosa y concentrada bola de energía.

-Iceman!-Pyro corrió hacia el otro, sujetándole, distinguiendo que debido al impacto se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

-Pyro… no… no dejes que…-murmuraba el rubio desesperadamente, agarrándolo de la camisa.

-no te preocupes, te protegeré-respondió John ágilmente, sintiendo un par de pinchazos en el cuello, cayendo encima de su compañero-

-te… atrapen…-el rubio cerró los ojos, maldiciendo lo impulsivo que era Pyro.

-abandonen al chico de hielo, el otro es el que nos interesa-murmuró el líder, aventando el cuerpo del pelirrojo al pájaro de metal, despegando en un segundo, dejando el área desierta. Oficialmente en aquél lugar no había pasado nada.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-váyanse a la mierda, no dejaré que me atrapen-Lance huía a toda potencia en su jeep, internándose en el bosque para esquivar a los helicópteros, creando pequeños terremotos y derrumbes para alejar a los operativos terrestres- ¿por qué demonios sólo me siguen a mí?-en un segundo recordó la manera en que los soldados habían llegado a la hermandad; para su sorpresa sólo le buscaban a él. Apretó los dientes con rencor, los malditos de sus compañeros le habían dejado tirado sin miramientos…

Cruzando las tupidas veredas boscosas, no pudo distinguir el oculto francotirador que se resguardaba en la copa de los arboles, perdiendo el conocimiento, siendo atrapado antes de que chocara contra algún tronco.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Maya observó a los otros chicos jugar, utilizando con toda naturalidad sus poderes.

-¿quieres unirte a ellos?-Bestia la miró con semblante tranquilo, deteniendo por un momento la lección de química-te vendría bien un pequeño descanso

-aunque quisiera aún no soy capaz de controlar mis poderes-con una sonrisilla miró al hombre azul-sin pretenderlo podrían lastimarme, no quiero que se vayan a sentir mal por ello

-entiendo… muy considerado de tu parte-el profesor McCoy le analizó de reojo, suspirando interiormente; la madurez en la mirada de esa niña no correspondía a su edad, le era especialmente triste observar como la crueldad podía matar la inocencia en almas tan jóvenes

-¡AHHH! Tormenta! ¡Profesor McCoy! –gritaron los adolescentes desde el patio, disparando sus poderes hacia los árboles- ¡capturaron a Amara!

-no te vayas a mover de aquí Maya-pidió Bestia antes de salir por la ventana, la morena sólo atinó a observar, horrorizándose de ver a tantos hombres armados en su nuevo hogar.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿cómo se atreven a profanar mi casa?-Ororo convocó rápidamente una tormenta, lanzando granizo y rayos contra los invasores.

Los hombres corrieron despavoridos para encontrar refugio, aunque les habían advertido que la mutante alias Tormenta era un espécimen nivel 5, nunca imaginaron que su poder sería tan grande.

-todos! Atención! Apéguense al plan! – con una disciplina envidiable, los secuestradores se apostaron en diferentes lugares, disparando, logrando someter con un tiro de suerte a la peliblanca.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

La ojiverde se tapaba la boca con las manos, mirando cómo los chicos con los que había convivido esos maravillosos días caían inconscientes al suelo. Tormenta la había abrazado cuando se levantaba en la noche, siendo los recuerdos sus peores pesadillas… los muchachos eran revoltosos, pero siempre la hacían sentir querida, parte de un grupo… Bestia la trataba como a una hija… si tan solo el profesor Xavier o Logan estuvieran allí…

Con angustia observó la manera en que los extraños tomaban la figura de tormenta, llevándola hacia uno de los aviones blindados.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado para actuar, el instinto anteponiéndose a la lógica.

Desde la ventaba Maya dio un salto, internando sus pies en la tierra-ustedes… lastimaron a mi familia...-

El líder del escuadrón enfocó con su casco a la adolescente que se presentaba ante ellos, buscando en la base de datos de Hydra:

Información:

-Identificando Gen Mutante

-Poder desconocido

-Identidad desconocida

-…..

-ustedes lastimaron a mi familia!- en un segundo su cabello se volvió verde, sus manos se levantaron por si solas y los árboles comenzando a rugir, el enojo de Maya reflejándose en la naturaleza de su alrededor.

Con algo de temor los intrusos notaron que las hojas en las copas de los árboles adquirían la forma de rostros, caras que gritaban con furia.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, los árboles sacaban sus raíces del suelo e intentaban aplastar a los humanos, las flores se volvían pequeñas trampas mortales, la hiedra se encargaba de enredarse en sus cuerpos, cortándoles e hiriéndoles.

No obstante, fue demasiado esfuerzo para la nueva mutante. En un momento su imagen volvió a la normalidad, cayendo al piso sin sentido.

_Cabo azul_

Al escuchar la transmisión, el soldado abrió la comunicación- si?-

_traigan también a esa mutante_

-entendido-

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Logan olfateó el aire, aunque no escuchaba nada podía oler instintivamente el peligro. Con un rugido de la motocicleta se dirigió a la mansión, observando desde el otro extremo de la ciudad la enorme tormenta que se formaba sobre la escuela. Aquella muestra de poder fue tan corta que se preocupo seriamente ¿qué tipo de enemigo dejaba a Ororo fuera de combate con tanta rapidez?. Wolverine apretó los dientes aún más al sentir el temblor bajo las llantas, entrecerrando los ojos al percibir que las copas de los árboles se movía anormalmente ¿qué demonios pasaba allí?

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-rápido! Es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen otros mutantes-apuraba el líder, señalando el cuerpo fuera de combate de la morena-llévenla junto con las otras dos mujeres ¡súbanla al helicóptero!

-no tan rápido amigo-Logan había llegado por los pelos, derrapando la moto para que golpeara a los hombres que intentaban llevarse a la menor-si que tienen agallas al invadir mi casa…-con una sonrisa sacó sus garras, rasgando el uniforme de uno de los sujetos.

-todos!-el líder señaló hacia Wolverine. En un segundo cada uno de los soldados que aún estaban en el suelo dispararon un dardo tranquilizante hacia lobezno, que se desplomó con rapidez en el suelo- este tipo es el arma X, vámonos antes de que pase el efecto

-ustedes… no…-se arrastró como pudo, intentando llegar a la adolescente-los mataré… juro que los mataré….

Para suerte de Logan un claxon comenzó a sonar, notando que el coche era ocupado por Scott, Kitty y sapo.

-demonios… ¡vámonos! ¡dejen a la chica!- pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudieron detener a los secuestradores, llevándose a Ororo y Amara.

-¿qué pasó aquí?-Scott observó el paisaje de la mansión, reparando en que los árboles se encontraba en… bueno, en un lugar diferente a la última vez.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen algo que ver!-Scott empujó a sapo amenazadoramente-asi que más vale que hables o te arrepentirás-el hombre sujetó al apestoso mutante con fuerza, su estado de enojo revelando lo alarmado que se sentía; de manera inconsciente intentaba encontrar un culpable a la situación.

-Scott! Déjalo ¿cuál sería el motivo de que viniera a pedir nuestra ayuda?-Kitty lo miraba con ojos angustiados-también se llevaron a Lance!

-Kitty tiene razón, esto va más allá de una riña estudiantil-razonó Jean sorpresivamente, llegando en una explosión junto con Kurt-el profesor Xavier viene en camino… antes de buscar culpables creo que deberíamos encargarnos de otro problema-con una mano señaló a la decena de estudiantes tirados en el suelo, que gemían con un poco de dolor.

-bien…-Summer miró un momento hacia la pelirroja, sonriendo débilmente en disculpa. Su alivio aumentó al recibir una mirada dulce de su compañera-chicos! Ayuden a hacer un recuento, llamen a los demás… Kurt! Encárgate de buscar a Iceman y Coloso-ordenó Scott rápidamente, tomando en brazos a una desfallecida Bom Bom.

El demonio azul iba a replicar pero se lo pensó mejor, dos de sus amigos habían sido secuestrados… no era momento para ese tipo de chiquilladas- de inmediato Häuptling! (T: jefe!)- respondió antes de desaparecer.

-profesor McCoy…señor Logan… ¿están bien?- Jimy se multiplicó para llegar a sus dos mentores, dándoles algunos golpecitos en las mejillas.

Ambos parpadearon desorientados, siendo Wolverine el único que se mantenía consciente pero debilitado- también intentaron llevarse a Maya…-murmuró hacia Jean, entrecerrando los ojos-no fueron objetivos al azar, hubo algo en su poder que llamó su atención…-ya no pudo aguantar y cayó dormido, presa del narcótico que circulaba por su sangre.

-tranquilo, lo solucionaremos-

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Maya despertó lentamente, sintiendo la cabeza embotada, advirtiendo que estaba en una camilla…

Con verdadero pánico se levantó, tranquilizándose al reconocer a varios de sus amigos: Logan, el profesor McCoy y Bobby se encontraban con ella, al parecer habían sido los más dañados en la refriega. Al voltear a su izquierda sonrió, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Charles y de otros estudiantes-yo… lo intenté pero no pude hacer mucho…-volvió a recostarse, sintiéndose inútil-lo siento…

-por lo menos duraste más que nosotros-comentó Berseker con ligereza- la forma en que controlaste a los árboles daba miedo

-ganaste tiempo, gracias a eso pudimos evitar que la tragedia fuera mayor-el telépata acarició paternalmente su mano- es bueno saber que en tan corto plazo ya nos consideras parte de tu familia

-¿Qué? Cómo…-lo miró escéptica, sonrojándose al recibir una mirada tan cariñosa por parte del profesor

-vimos los videos de vigilancia, bueno, los pocos que sobrevivieron-dio Scott en respuesta, prendiendo una de las pantalla.

En la televisión se veía el momento en que Tormenta caía en picada, siendo atrapada por uno de los soldados. Un cambio de ángulo y pudieron ver a una cabreada morena saltando por la ventana, su cabello cambiando al llamativo verde, los rugidos de los árboles resonando en las cintas de video.

-lo importante es cuestionarnos ¿porqué deseaban capturar específicamente a ciertos mutantes?-el profesor X cerró los ojos, concentrado

-también se llevaron a Pyro…-agregó Bobby en un susurro, agarrándose el abdomen con dolor-el muy desgraciado me cayó encima…-terminó por murmurar para sí, era evidente que les habían dado una paliza.

-entonces… fueron Pyro, Avalancha, Tormenta, Amara y no lograron llevarse a Maya-contó con los dedos Kurt, negando-la verdad es que todos son de los más fuertes, pero no veo ninguna relación, Pyro es un ex recluta de Magneto, pero Coloso sigue aquí-para reafirmar sus palabras le señaló con el pulgar- Lance está del lado de Mystic… y sus compañeros no tuvieron el honor de ser secuestrados.

-fueron los de Hydra-Wolverine se levantó, sacando las garras con rabia-ellos nunca atacan sin motivo, buscan algo… y aunque no sepamos el qué, lo consiguieron.

-¿Quiénes son Pyro y Avalancha?-preguntó confusa la morena

-son dos mutantes un poco rebeles-respondió Bestia, siendo el único que hasta el momento aún permanecia inconsciente, uniéndose a la conversación-Pyro puede manejar al fuego y Avalancha es capar de controlar las capas tectónicas en el subsuelo- el hombre parpadeó, quedándose pensativo- ¿sabe profesor? Sus poderes están vinculados a desastres naturales ¿cree que tenga algo que ver?

Charles les dio la espalda, ocultando su preocupación- me temo que Hydra ya no está interesado en atacar a pequeña escala…

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-déjenos ir!-Lance luchaba contra el delgado pero duro collar que rodeaba su cuello, sintiéndose indefenso al no poder utilizar sus poderes

-tranquilo…-desde una celda cercana Pyro le miraba con aburrimiento-si haces alboroto pueden hacerte daño

-¿acaso esto podría ponerse peor?-cuestionó Avalancha incrédulo

-por supuesto, las cosas siempre pueden empeorar-sin que se lo esperara el castaño cayó sin sentido, siendo sujetado por un par de agentes-y ya que te vi tan animado creo que serás el primer conejillo de indias-una mujer, pálida como el mármol, se acercó amenazadora hacia la celda de Amara, golpeando los barrotes con violencia-más vale que no intenten nada, o dejaré de ser tan amable con ustedes.

-no se saldrán con la suya!-Ororo miraba con ira y determinación a la otra mujer.

-oh… pero si es su alteza, la princesa de África-las pupilas de la científica la evaluaron con interés-aunque estos mocosos tengan habilidades útiles tu eres la única que ha alcanzando su máximo potencial, será un verdadero placer diseccionarte.

Ante las crueles palabras Tormenta retrocedió, apretando los puños, su orgullo impidiéndole acobardarse- Los x-men te detendrán

-ya veremos-

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-no Charles, lo que pides es una estupidez-Wolverine señaló hacia Maya-la niña apenas aprendió a controlar sus poderes, sería un milagro si no dañara a alguien

-es por eso que llevará a cabo el trabajo de distracción-Xavier suspiró, negando-sin tormenta y Amara el factor sorpresa se ha reducido considerablemente, la necesitamos…-sonrió, entendiendo la preocupación de su amigo-si te hace sentir mejor Kitty podrá ir con ella

-ni siquiera le ha preguntado si está dispuesta a ayudar-murmuró Logan seriamente, gruñendo.

-por supuesto…-Charles levantó una ceja, pareciéndole curioso ese repentino ataque de sobreprotección; sin embargo entendía el punto de lobezno, utilizar los poderes de Maya para su beneficio no los hacía mejores que las personas que la habían mantenido encerrada-fue un error por mi parte-en silencio se acercó hacia la ojiverde, mirándola a los ojos-Maya… en estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, sería un alivio saber que contamos con tu presencia en la batalla-el hombre cerró los ojos, negando-será peligroso, no hay garantías de que salgas ilesa… pero es tu entera decisión, a diferencia de los demás no has tenido entrenamiento, por lo que entenderemos si no…

-profesor-interrumpió la adolescente, mirando por un segundo a los demás-si no fuera por ustedes ya estaría muerta…

-no quise decir eso, No hay ninguna deuda que debas pagar-argumentó rápidamente el telepata.

-además… esos cabrones me iban a llevar también ¿no?-sonrió de lado, dirigiendo su vista hacia Wolverine- creo que…. Es la primera vez que quiero patear traseros-

-esa actitud me gusta niña-asintió con humor Logan, recibiendo la aprobación del resto.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-muy bien, repasemos el plan-Scott extendió un mapa, gracias a cerebro habían descubierto que la base de Hydra se encontraba en una zona boscosa… pero como los poderes de sus amigos se encontraban desactivados, la precisión resultaba casi imposible-registraremos la zona con ayuda de Logan y chica loba (ok, no me acuerdo de su nombre)-con aire profesional señaló dos puntos- cuando hayamos encontrado lo que buscamos ustedes intervendrán-cíclope levantó los ojos, viendo hacia Maya y Kitty-Maya, deberás hacer la mejor distracción posible, el propósito es lograr que la mayor parte de los soldados salga de la base… Kitty, tu deberás hacerla inmune a los disparos ¿está claro?- las chicas asintieron con fuerza- bien… Coloso y Kurt serán la avanzada, abriendo camino hasta nuestros amigos-ahora fue el turno de los chicos- presiento que Hydra sabe de sus habilidades, así que habrá puesto muros extras-miró a Nocturno, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía resultar aparecerse en un lugar desconocido-y estoy seguro de que el suelo puede moverse, lo que será una desventaja para Coloso… sin embargo, tenerlos a los dos como equipo los hace casi invencibles-sonrió, viendo a los demás- el resto nos dividiremos en dos equipos, en uno irá Iceman y en el otro Jean, es imprescindible tener a alguien que pueda mantenernos en el aire.

Mientras preparaban los últimos detalles Logan tomó del brazo a la morena, mirándole con culpa-lo siento niña, no tienes ni una semana aquí y ya estás en peligro mortal-Wolverine suspiró, no le gustaba involucrarla, ya había sufrido suficiente para que además se viera obligada a luchar

-Logan… aunque no lo parezca, creo que esto me hace sentir viva-sonrió, no sabiendo muy bien cómo explicarse-saber que puedo ayudar a otros… a otros como yo, es indescriptible, lo que me apena es saber que por mi inexperiencia no pueda dar mi máximo potencial

-jajaja, sólo concéntrate en hacer los mayores destrozos posibles, tienes carta blanca para ser lo malvada que quieras-le acarició la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en las instrucciones del joven Summer-menos cháchara, es hora de partir

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿qué demonios sucede?-la malvada científica que pertenecía a Hydra entró al cuarto de vigilancia, donde varios hombres hablaban sin control-¿por qué saltaron las alarmas?

-hemos localizado al arma x señora, ya hemos enviado a un equipo de búsqueda…-respondió el más cercano, el nerviosismo surcando su rostro al momento de dirigirse a su superiora

-conecten las cámaras de la entrada principal-murmuró con rabia, sabiendo que lobezno traería compañía

-no debe preocuparse… los detectores de movimiento no han captado nada-

-¡he dicho que pongan en imagen la entrada principal!-de un manotazo quitó al chico de la mesa, moviendo ella misma los botones-como lo temía…

En esos momentos Kitty salía del piso con Maya. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el techo sobre sus cabezas comenzara a temblar.

Al ser una zona boscosa la morena se sentía en su elemento, enterrando los pies en la tierra ordenó a los árboles despertar, ocasionando que las raíces se desprendieran del suelo, rompiendo una gran parte de la guarida.

Como lo habían anticipado, los soldados salieron para defender el fuerte.

Maya sonrió, haciendo un movimiento con la mano y, como si se tratara de una manada de perros, un gran número de pequeños arbustos corrieron hacia los militares, saltando a sus rostros, creando un casco de hierba que no les permitía ver o respirar.

Ante el pánico las ametralladoras se disparaban por si solas, ocasionando que en el alboroto se hirieran entre ellos, dando como resultado que varios camiones llenos de guardias salieran del escondite subterráneo.

-vamos bien-sonrió Kitty, sujetando rápidamente a la ojiverde, haciéndola intangible ante un repentino ataque- espero que Scott y los demás lo tengan más fácil…

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-muy bien mein Kapitän (T: mi capitán)-Nocturno se subió a la espalda blindada de Coloso- es hora de mostrarles lo que podemos hacer.

Peter asintió, viendo de reojo al duendecillo – sujétate fuerte chico- y el ruso corrió hacia la pared, destruyéndola a golpes.

-esto sí que es fuerza bruta-murmuró Kurt desde su nuca, sacudiéndose el escombro acumulado en su cabeza.

Coloso miraba a su alrededor, notando decenas de cámaras, golpeando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino-cuidado!-como si de un cachorro se tratara, Peter tomó a Wagner de su espalda, abrazándolo, utilizando su cuerpo para cubrirlo por completo. En un segundo un gran número de lásers y dardos fueron disparados, rebotando contra el plateado blindaje.

-eso estuvo cerca… ahora es mi turno- en una explosión el demonio apareció sobre una de las máquinas, rompiendo los cables para dejarla inutilizable, repitiendo varias veces la acción.

Una de las paredes se abrió, dando paso a más de una decena de enemigos armados hasta los dientes.

-esto no pinta bien…-murmuró Nocturno alarmado. El hecho de sólo poder transportarse en aquel pequeño espacio siendo una gran desventaja para la pelea.

-Wagner… sube a mi espalda-ordenó Coloso en un susurró, observando al pequeño duende azul. Aunque admiraba su valentía (bien podía dejarle botado y nadie se enteraría) no iba a permitir que saliera herido, por lo menos no cuando él estaba de guardia.

-pero… ¡van a patearte el trasero! Yo también puedo pelear-arguyó débilmente, tragando con fuerza.

Coloso estaba dispuesto a gritarle lo terco que era pero se lo pensó mejor, dulcificando su tono de voz-Kurt… por favor… sólo sube a mi espalda-

-está bien-con sorprendente obediencia el joven demonio subió a donde le indicaban, lo único visible eran sus ojos curiosos y su colita danzarina

_Así que ése era el truco_… Coloso sonrió de lado, ¿quién iba a imaginar que descubriría la debilidad del alemán en medio de la batalla?

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-según los escáneres Coloso y Nocturno pasaron por aquí-informó Iceman por el intercomunicador-pero estamos frente a una pared…

-probablemente la base sea una red compleja de laberintos movibles, bien… el plan no ha cambiado, sigan la misma ruta de Peter y Kurt-respondió Scott con seguridad, que a la vez intentaba entrar por otro extremo de la guarida; al igual que Kitty y Maya, su equipo servía de distracción, dejando vía libre al equipo de Iceman.

-entendido, ¡a la carga Sam!-

Un chico de apariencia tranquila asintió, comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo, impulsándose contra la pared, abriendo un boquete de la misma manera como lo haría un taladro.

-¡cuidado chicos!-gritó Kurt al reconocer a las personas que entraban por el repentino agujero

Bobby reaccionó, construyendo un grueso bloque de hielo a modo de escudo.

Nocturno se agarró con más fuerza a la espalda de Coloso, cerrando los ojos al escuchar las fuertes explosiones que impactaban contra el poderoso blindaje de su "profesor" –aceptamos todo tipo de ayuda ¡gracias!-exclamó Kurt con sarcasmo, notando que los golpes del grandulón bajaban en intensidad.

-estoy bien…-intentó decir Peter, con voz entrecortada

-clarooooo… amigo, tu habilidad para mentir es tan buena como tu talento en la docencia-bromeó Nocturno, quitando con su cola algunas armas.

No obstante, pronto se vieron rodeados, nuevos hombres reemplazando a los caídos, atacando por igual al equipo de Iceman y al de Coloso.

-Todos hacia atrás!-gritó uno de los uniformados, tirando una bomba en medio de la habitación.

Y cundió el pánico. Iceman extendió las dos manos, apretando los dientes, intentando crear hielo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía; los soldados se empujaban por salir, maldiciendo, percatándose que su propio líder estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlos a cambio de vencer a los mutantes; Coloso no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, tirándose encima de Kurt, haciendo un pequeño e impenetrable caparazón con su cuerpo.

Kurt sólo podía ver la oscuridad que le brindaba el pecho de Peter, asustado, notando que la piel de metal de repente se percibía demasiada suave al tacto; con inseguridad se teletransportó para liberarse de los brazos del otro, dándole la vuelta, preocupándose al ver una fea herida que cruzaba por la ancha espalda.

-Coloso?...-Nocturno lo tocó imperceptiblemente, casi con miedo-oye…¿estás bien?-

-hey! Maldito fenómeno azul! Date la vuelta lentamente… sabemos de tus poderes, si intentas escapar nos cargamos a tu amigo-gritó el mismo hombre que hubiera aventando la bomba.

Pero un conocido disparo de energía roja dio contra la cabeza del militar-y si intentan cargarse a uno de los nuestros esto es lo que puede pasar-intervino Scott, corriendo hacia Kurt- ¿cómo está Coloso?

-desmayado… creo que sobrevivirá-contestó Wagner con un sonrisa hueca, su natural humor manchado por la preocupación.

-que pronóstico tan… alentador…-gimió Peter, levantándose con dificultad.

-Bobby! Sam! Tabita! –Jean levitó con rapidez hacia la pared de hielo, suspirando con alivio, notando las manos que la saludaban desde el otro lado.

Cuando Iceman hubo removido la pared el equipo estuvo al completo, exceptuando a las chicas que se mantenían en el exterior como distracción principal.

-Jean leyó algunas mentes, al parecer la base tiene una forma triangular-comentó Cíclope con gravedad, dando una palmadita a Coloso, que se mantenía en pie con ayuda de Nocturno

-hemos tenido suerte- la pelirroja agarró su frente, intentado acceder al caudal de pensamientos que anteriormente absorbiera- sin pretenderlo hemos atacado puntos principales, estamos muy cerca de las celdas de máxima contención.

-¿y que estamos esperando?- Tabita creó algunas bombas, sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con ellas en la palma de la mano- Coloso no es el único con la habilidad de destruir paredes

Jean asintió, entendiendo que debían seguir adelante- a consecuencia de los espacios tan reducidos y que las paredes pueden moverse tu habilidad se convierte en desventaja Kurt-la pelirroja lo miró, sonriendo con suavidad- será mejor que regreses junto al profesor, Coloso necesita tratamiento urgente

Kurt miró hacia sus compañeros antes de asentir, desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-bueno… ¿alguien sabe como saldremos de aquí una vez que lleguemos a las cámaras?-cuestionó Bobby de manera práctica, mirando hacia los mayores

-improvisaremos-murmuró Scott un poco inseguro, señalando la dirección en la que boom boom debía lanzar sus bombas

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-Kitty… creo que estoy llegando a mi límite- Maya apretó los dientes, dejando de controlar a los árboles para concentrarse en los entes más pequeños, diminutos arbustos que se enredaban con velocidad alrededor de los rostros y brazos de las víctimas

-aguanta un poco más…-sombra se mordió el labio, ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado, pero ni rastros de Logan o los demás-debemos aguantar un poco más

La morena asintió con dificultad, dejándose caer de rodillas para enterrar sus dedos en la tierra y, aunque las plantas se habían fortalecido en el ataque, su respiración había cambiado a una irregular.

Pero toda persona, humana o mutante, tiene sus límites, así que sin poder evitarlo la peliverde cayó de cara al suelo, sintiéndose débil pero vigoroza a la vez, como una persona que después de haber comido extensamente sólo puede pensar en dormir-yo… creo que estoy llena…

El comentario hubiera sido cómico si se encontraran en otra situación- ¿quieres decir que ya no puedes pelear?-Kitty comenzó a arrastrarla con dificultad, aunque su compañera no era pesada su propia constitución era menuda.

-quiero decir que no puedo ni moverme-los ojos de Maya se achicaban, presa de un "empacho"

-nonono no puedes dormirte en estos momentos!- la castaña miró hacia los lados con desesperación, notando que los soldados iban cercándolas- ¡debes moverte!

-ahum…moverme si….-y lo único que movió fueron sus labios para lanzar un tenue ronquido

-esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando-repetía Kitty como un mantra, sentándose en el suelo, manteniendo su poder activado cuando comenzaron los primeros disparos.

_¡Aguanta sombra! La ayuda va en camino!_

Y aunque la chica escuchó la voz del profesor por el intercomunicador, su conciencia la abandonó después de que el segundo dardo se incrustara en su piel

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-profesor! Profesor!- Kurt apareció intempestivamente, agradeciendo que Bestia se acercara y le ayudara con el peso del ruso. Un minuto más y su cuerpo hubiera colapsado.

-Scott me informó de lo sucedido-miró hacia el hombre azul mayor, asintiendo-proporciónale la atención que necesite amigo mío

-enseguida Charles-como un largo saco de patatas McCoy se hecho al hombretón sobre el hombro, dirigiéndose hacia la improvisada camilla que la nave tenía para emergencias como aquella.

No supo si fueron sus ojos o su cuerpo inquieto los que le delataron, pero Nocturno apreció el toque tranquilizador que su mentor repentinamente le proporcionó- él estará bien Kurt… la herida no es mortal y está siendo tratada por un experto-sonrió, como si dudar de las habilidades de Bestia escapara a toda lógica.

-tiene razón profesor ¿sabe? Es que discutimos esta mañana… y fue una cosa estúpida, e imaginarme que aquellas podrían haber sido nuestras últimas palabras….-el alemán cerró los ojos, la conciencia jugándole una mala pasada.

Xavier apenas iba rebatirle cuando el intercomunicador se abrió, distinguiendo los sonidos de una batalla

_-¡profesor! No creo que Maya vaya a resistir más tiempo…-_la voz de Kitty era clara, el pánico inundando cada una de sus sílabas

-tranquila Sombra, si los chicos no van hacia ustedes Lobezno lo hará, tienen que resistir-el telepata apretó con fuerza el comunicador, cerrando los ojos al escuchar la desesperación de su estudiante.

-_¡Maya se ha dormido! Creo que ha absorbido demasiada energía de la tierra… profesor… son demasiados proyectiles, mi propio poder comienza a menguar-_

Charle aspiró hondamente, a diferencia de la latina Sombra poseía un entrenamiento completo, sabía que su poder podía durar más tiempo… pero no sólo lo estaba utilizando en sí misma, sino también en el cuerpo de la morena. Sumando ese factor la menuda chica había excedido sus expectativas.

-bien Kitty… inhibe tu poder cuando veas que los proyectiles sean dardos, Hydra ha entrenado a sus soldados para que mantengan al mayor número de mutantes con vida… no las matarán si están inconscientes.

Un momento de silencio y una única respuesta –_entendido profesor_-

Charles no tuvo otro remedio que comunicar lo sucedido a los demás.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿le ordenaste que se dejaran atrapar?-decir que Logan estaba furioso era poco, era tanto su enojo que por un momento estuvo tentado a levantar de su silla al hombre calvo.

-nadie estaba cerca para que les diera apoyo, sus poderes estaban al límite… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?-Xavier entrecruzó los dedos, dominando sus emociones-es indispensable que tracemos un plan con las nuevas variantes.

Lobezno se paso la mano por los alborotados cabellos, que hubieran secuestrada a esas dos enanas había sido un fuerte golpe emocional para él. A pesar de conocer el gran poder que poseían no podía evitar sobreprotegerlas; inversamente a su fuerte carácter Kitty era pequeña, parecía tan frágil que daba ganas de meterla en una burbuja… y Maya había pasado por tantas crueldades… inclusive con el pasar de los días seguía comportándose como un animalillo asustado, lo que menos deseaba era verla encerrada de nuevo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir una palabra, Kurt señaló hacia afuera, la figura de la hermandad haciendo acto de aparición.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿qué hacen aquí? ¿un poco de arrepentimiento por dejar a un camarada atrás?- Nocturno los miró con mala cara, aunque no le agradaba Lance del todo consideraba imperdonable que hubiera sido abandonado sin más por sus supuestos compañeros.

-nos dio pánico ¿qué quieres que diga?-respondió sapo a la defensiva, dispuesto a agarrarse a puños contra el duende azul.

-no es momento para sus estupideces-cortó secamente Mystic, mirando penetrantemente hacia el encorvado chico, que ante los ojos de víbora retrocedió sabiamente.

-no estás interesada en salvar a Lance-Logan la señaló con el dedo-lo único que te importa es saber que es lo que planea Hydra y así poder mejorarlo-Wolverine negó, sabiendo el modo en que operaba la mente de la mujer.

-soy la tutora del chico, solo velo por su bienestar…- la metamorfa intentó rebatir

-tienes tanta preocupación como amor maternal-sentenció Logan con voz de hielo, creando un ambiente por demás tenso. Kurt desvió la mirada, conocedor en primera mano de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Mystic

-pese a las rencillas del pasado necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-intervino Charles objetivamente- ¿están dispuestos a seguir mis órdenes?

-de todos modos veníamos en blanco viejo-se encogió de hombros Prieto, dando una respuesta afirmativa

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-muy bien… recapitulemos- Pyro tiraba hacia la pared sus calcetines, que había amarrado para que funcionaran como una especie de pelota-somos una panda de mutantes que no pueden utilizar sus poderes-haciendo oidos sordos a los sonidos de fastidio de los otros siguió con su auto-diálogo, ante su inmovilidad en la pequeña habitación no podía evitar monologar de manera constante- envían a otros para rescatarnos y terminan en nuestra celda contigua-miró brevemente hacia las dos chicas que lentamente cobraban el conocimiento-bienvenidas al mundo consciente señoritas… ¿vino Iceman con ustedes?-el nivel de ansiedad en la pregunta fue notado incluso por Amara

-¡Kitty! ¡Maya!¿estan bien?-Ororo preguntó enseguida, la voz del pirómano siendo ignorada por completo

-arrrggg tengo naúseas…-Maya tocó su estómago, agarrando uno de sus mechones de cabello-es extraño que después de haber absorbido tantos nutrientes de la tierra mi cabello este en su color natural…-murmuró pensativa, analizando un brillante cabello negro, extrañada de que el llamativo verde se hubiera esfumado.

-es debido a los collares-Amara negó, mirándola con dolor- de esta manera Hydra puede mantener los poderes inactivos…. Aunque nuestras necesidades no desaparecen-la brasileña trastabillo, dejándose caer sobre la cama, aparentemente mareada.

-Amara necesita conctacto directo con la Tierra-tormenta miró a su alrededor-estar rodeada de concreto sólo la pondrá enferma….

-por muy avanzados que sean estos collares estoy seguro de que los chips se bloquearán a una temperatura extrema, asi que…. ¿Dónde está Iceman?-el pelirrojo cuestionó hacia la mutante más pequeña

-lo último que supe es que venía con tabita y Sam… deben de dirigirse hacia aquí pronto…-

-bueno… de entre esos buenos para nada debo decir que Iceman…-volvió al ataque Pyro, sacando de quicio a más de uno.

-y dale con el puñetero chico de hielo-estalló Lance en un segundo, sujetándose a los barrotes de la celda, ya era demasiado estresante estar encerrando para que el otro chico estuviera como disco rayado- cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorado de él

Kitty y Amara rieron, pero su risa fue cortada cuando John asintió con seriedad

-no sólo lo amo, también soy su amante-

-esa fue…. Una fuerte declaración-rompió la tensión Maya, sonriendo… tal vez fuera tímida en relacionarse, pero en cuestiones de sexualidad estaba bastante aventajada-y cuéntame… ¿cómo empezó todo?-la morena se sentó en el piso, colocando su barbilla en sus manos unidas

Y Pyro estaba más que encantado de tener un miembro en la audencia que le prestara verdadera atención- pues verás… ¿te llamas Maya cierto? Hace unos días…[…] y cuando el sol se estaba ocultando […] y entonces Iceman se sonrojó encantadoramente[…] y después nosotros….

Kitty miraba con lástima a su novio, que se daba de topes contra la pared… vale… no era homofobico… ¿pero porque tenian que torturarle de aquella manera?

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-sólo quedan dos paredes más para llegar con los demás, preparense a luchar-avisó Scott, calibrando su lente con cuidado

Y los demás hicieron lo mismo; Tabita creó algunas bomas y las guardó en sus bolsillos como municiones que sacaría si las cosas se ponian feas; Sam movia sus pies, relajándolos para cuando los agitara a una velocidad de talabro… y Bobby se dedicaba a practicar con pequeños copos de nieve, a diferencia de los demás debía guardar cierta presición debido a que su tarea consistiría en desabilitar los collares opresores del gen mutante que tenían sus amigos… si erraba demasiado podía congelar alguna garganta.

Y entonces Scott dio la señal…

Y el mundo nuevamente estuvo de cabeza.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Los rayos de cíclope y las explosiones de tabita atraían la mayor atención de los soldados, lo que aprovecharons los demás para colarse y llegar hasta sus amigos.

-chicos!-gritó Ororo con alivio, atrayendo la atención del rubio-Amara se encuentra grave…

-no te preocupes, los sacaremos-Jean volteó hacia Sam, que con un asentimiento rompió la caja de controles, logrando que las celdas se abrieran a la vez-es tu turno Bobby…

Iceman tragó con fuerza, acercando sus manos hacia el cuello de la atractiva brasileña, moviéndo los dedos con nerviosismo, sus manos retrocediendo antes de volverlas acercar- yo… no sé si podré hacerlo- miró a los demás con vergüenza- puedo crear icebergs y esculturas, pero esto es demasiado delicado…

-has el primer intento conmigo-declaró de la nada Pyro, poniéndose delante del otro, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza- no pienses demasiado, sólo hazlo

-yo… yo podría congelar los vasos sanguineos de tu garganta-el adolescente intentó safarse, pero el agarre del pelirrojo sólo aumentó

-no lo harás, eres poderoso y lo lograrás-declaró convencido, sonriendo de lado-y si por algún motivo fallas bueno… recuerda que soy puro fuego-levantó las cejas, moviéndolas sugerentemente.

Bobby rió suavemente- John… eres imposible-dijo antes de rodear el cuello del otro con delicadeza, concentrándose para inhibir el collar.

Un destello verde y el aparato calló al suelo.

Con la confianza renovada fue cuestión de minutos para que todos quedaran en libertad

NOOOO! JEANNNN!

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Todo parecía ir bien, la hermandad tenía un talento natural para la destrucción, así que se abrían paso casi de manera experta entre los soldados de Hydra.

-asusta que las cosas esten saliendo tan bien ¿verdad?-dijo Logan por el intercomunicador mientras golpeaba a más de tres hombres a la vez-ya estoy con los chicos…

…_**Los soldados están abandonando el cuartel, creo que han renunciado a la batalla..**_

-justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme…-murmuró Wolverine para sí, pudiendo casi imaginar el gesto reprobatorio de su amigo desde dentro de la nave

Y el mundo pareció alentarse ante el grito de Scott, que sostenía a la pelirroja contra su pecho.

Todos observaron estupefactos el agujero que abría las entrañas de la telepata, una herida que, si no hubiera llevado el traje especial, hubiera perforado la mitad de su cuerpo. Aún así, el resultado era mortal.

-Scott…-con dificultad agarró la mejilla de su compañero, sus bellos ojos verdes derramando lágrimas de dolor -no puedo respirar aggg… bluf…-y una tos incontenible se hizo presente, su cuerpo rechazando las hemorragias internas lo mejor que podía, derramando el fluido vital por sus labios-tengo miedo… no me sueltes….

-oh Jean…-temblando, tan vulnerable que daba pena Scott sostuvo a su pareja, la desesperación dando paso a la calma, su mente transportándolo a la realidad del que sueña, dándole la falsa esperanza de que pronto despertará.

-Summer….-el murmullo apenado de Pietro fue lo que le trajo de vuelta, levantando la cabeza, notando que casi una veintena de personas lo rodeaban. Y casi sin ser vista Maya se movía nerviosa, observándole con tristeza…. Tristeza que pronto se convirtió en terror al notar que cíclope la miraba casi con frenesí.

-Maya… se que puedes hacerlo-Scott la observó con fijeza, sus músculos tensándose cuando la chica negó-lo escuche del profesor… ¿dejarás que Jean muera? ¡nosotros te salvamos! ¡nos lo debes!

-¡chico, no hay nada que podamos hacer!-Logan intentó razonar, sabía hacia donde iban encaminados los pensamientos del menor… y no le gustaron en absoluto; ya era suficientemente malo que Jean estuviera al borde la muerte para que a ello se le sumara otra desgracia.

-¡no! ¡ustedes no entienden!-con una fuerza descomunal lanzó un rayo que los hizo retroceder, golpeando a los que se atravesaban, su locura logrando que incluso dejara a algunos heridos de gravedad.

-Scott…-la peliverde se resistió, poniendo los pies por delante para evitar que el otro la forzara- por favor… por favor…

-perdóname Maya-el arrepentimiento de Cíclope era evidente-pero no puedo vivir sin Jean-y con fuerza la empujó contra el cuerpo moribundo de su novia, agarrando su mano morena para colocarla sobre la herida que abria un boquete en su estomago.

-AHHH!-

Y Maya sintió como su piel se abría con lentitud, por instinto intentó retroceder pero la fuerte mano del mutante lo impedía. Aquello era tan cruel… los mafiosos la sedaban antes de someterla a ese tipo de tortura, percibía como cada musculo iba rompiéndose, el dolor era tan grande que comenzó a convulsionarse- por favor… ayúdemente… ayúdenme…

_Maya… concentrate en mi voz…_

-¿profesor?... haga que pare… por favor….-Maya volteó hacia Scott, que apretaba la mandibula sin mirarle.

_No puedo, su sentido de pérdida ha sumido su mente en un estado de irracionalidad, así que quiero que sólo centres tu mente en mi voz…_

Y por algún extraño motivo funcionó, las imágenes de su alrededor perdieron todo sonido, sólo escuchaba la relajante voz de barítono de ¿Charles? Si… el peloncito simpático… le decía algo de que debía perdonar… de que la pérdida de un ser querido nos hacía cometer locuras… si… eso sonaba lógico…y Jean le daba tanta envidia… ¿eh? ¿Quién está en mi mente?... ah si… el profesor… pro… profe… ¡teacher! Jajajaja creo que Logan está jugando lucha libre con Scott…

-YA! POR F-VOR! MAYA!

La morena sonrió, observando el maduro y atractivo rostro de lobezno… la voz de Charles era encantadora… pero Logan era tan sexy…

Pensó antes de caer en la inconciencia

Continuara…..

Por fin terminé el segundo capitulo! Ya pensaba que lo iba a dejar como proyecto inconcluso…pero bueno… le doy gracias especialmente a Sara22 , jajaja espero que lo disfrutes y no haber decepcionado gente XD. Mmm… como verán me he encariñado demasiado con la pareja de icemanxPyro, creo que son excelentes para romper el hielo ;D. Ahora… creo que debía meter un poco de drama, Jean no se va a morir ¬¬, no por mi mano escritora por lo menos XD, Scott la va a pasar un poco mal… y Maya a pesar de tener una rajada en la panza va a estar feliz como una lombriz, ya verán pronto porque…. Asi que ¡dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Para cada acción existe una consecuencia

-maldita sea! Maldita sea!-Wolverine golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana, observando con impotencia hacia el vidrio que lo separaba de la pelirroja y la morena; debido a sus heridas expuestas se mantenían aisladas de los demás.

-Logan… por favor…-Charles se acercó con lentitud, no era necesario leer la mente de su amigo para darse cuenta que, a pesar de haber pasado días del incidente, la furia bullía en su interior como desde el inicio-hay personas que desean saber que se encuentran con bien…-murmuró el profesor viendo hacia las mujeres inconscientes, tocando el codo de lobezno-no has dormido, tus heridas aún no se curan por completo-

-con "personas" te refieres al sádico del novio de la roja-escupió el hombre con enojo, negando-no le he dado una paliza por respeto a tu amistad, pero si pone un pie en esta habitación será una clara invitación-advirtió claramente, las venas de su brazo hinchándose ante el pensamiento de tener a cíclope en frente.

-cometió un error… es cruel mantenerlo alejado de Jean-razonó el director con voz desapasionada, observando con tristeza al par de jóvenes mutantes, cada una de ellas importante en su singular manera.

-crueldad fue lo que le obligó a hacer, a diferencia de Jean la chica tuvo que sufrir el proceso lentamente ¡eso es tortura! No…-Logan volvió a negar, reacio a dar su brazo a torcer-dile a Summer que su novia se encuentra estable, lo menos que puede recibir de castigo es negarle su presencia, no dejaré que esté en la misma habitación que Maya-para indicar que era su última palabra le dio la espalda al hombre en silla de ruedas, ante su fuego interno exhalando sonoramente, resoplando cual bestia que sólo espera una señal para atacar.

Charles se marchó en silencio, preguntándose si Logan no era demasiado duro o si él, en cambio, era demasiado blando.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

En una habitación diferente reposaban los heridos del combate, como eran algunas lesiones menores los habían colocado en una serie de camas que emulaban un gran círculo; tal vez era la intención de Bestia lograr que los involucrados se comunicaran entre sí, pero a leguas se veía la negativa de algunos integrantes del grupo.

-me duele la cabeza…-Amara mostraba signos de mareo debido al concreto y el nulo contacto con la tierra

-Iceman podría hacer algunas compresas-Pyro se encogió de hombros, al estar en la guarida de los X-men Bobby podría escuchar sus palabras, probablemente lo ignoraría… pero parte de su cortejo consistía en recordarle sutilmente que pensaba continuamente en él.

-oh por favor… esto es un maldito deja vu!-se quejó Lance, colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza, entendiendo porque el chico de hielo no iba a la habitación, ¿quién demonios iría con un acosador esperándole?

- tienes a tu novia en la misma habitación ¿de qué demonios te quejas?, ya estarías armando terreno para segunda base-contraatacó el pelirrojo, aventándole una de sus almohadas

-hey! Cuidado con lo que dices, casi recupero mis poderes en su totalidad-amenazó Kitty, atravesando con dificultad la ligera tela de la sabana

-ya basta chicos, discutir o lamentarse no resolverá el problema-concilió Tormenta apaciblemente, dejando de prestar atención a uno de sus libros-solamente nos queda esperar a curarnos por completo.

-no entiendo porque aún no recuperamos nuestros poderes-renegó Jonh en voz baja, prendiendo un pequeño encendedor de bolsillo, la flama apenas temblando ante todo su poder de concentración-uno se siente desnudo…

-probablemente se deba al tiempo que tuvieron puesto el collar-habló Coloso por primera vez, apoyado boca abajo, girando lentamente su rostro, el dolor en su espalda impidiéndole mayor movimiento-debió tener un inhibidor o algo parecido…ya saben… la chica de las plantas pudo utilizar su poder sin problemas…-lo último lo dijo en un susurro, un silencio incómodo creándose en la estancia, cada uno de ellos recordaba perfectamente los gritos de agonía que la latina emitía con desesperación, Scott había perdido el juicio, y por ello el número de víctimas podría duplicarse.

-Meine Damen und Herren! (trad.: damas y caballeros!)-apareció nocturno en una explosión, apoyando su mano en la espalda vendada de Peter, que con un quejido decoroso indicaba lo doloroso que resultaba- lo siento! Tu espalda es tan ancha que la confundí con el mobiliario… me pregunto porque siempre ponen todo tan blanco… esto deprime un poco ¿no creen?, en fin, venía a decirles que Bestia encontró el compuesto inhibidor que mantiene sus poderes en estado comatoso.

-si el profesor peludo encontró una cura que nos la dé de una buena vez-Lance se levantó de un salto, su cabello castaño todo un desastre ante tantos días en reposo.

Aunque la mayoría carecía de sus poderes era innegable que físicamente se encontraban en óptimas condiciones, el problema residía en que resultarían blancos fáciles si Hydra decidía utilizar el mismo plan de ataque, en aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad se escondían en el corazón mismo de la mansión, si los "Hydra, hijo de puta" –como Wolverine había bautizado sin pena ni gloria- intentaban atacar se las verían difícil teniendo a tantos mutantes de nivel superior protegiéndoles.

-bueno… pues el profesor peludo me ha informado que el inhibidor es orgánico, así que lo más saludable es que salga por sí mismo-ante las palabras Tormenta se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, los chicos tardando en digerir las palabras, el proceso de negación obstruyendo la rapidez en su agilidad mental.

-¿cómo se encuentran Jean y Maya?-preguntó Amara con un hilo de voz, desviando la atención hacia temas más serios.

-aún no despiertan… estables, supongo-Kurt se movió inquieto, sin saber mucho del asunto; no podía aparecerse al lado de las chicas (incluso él entendía las palabras "zona esterilizada") y era casi suicida entrar a la habitación que servía como observatorio de la "zona esterilizada" desde que Wolverine se había autoproclamado centinela permanente, era un celoso guardián que sólo permitía la presencia del personal médico, el profesor X y McCoy.

-les traeré noticias después-informó el mutante azul con un bostezo, sus compañeros parecían muy despiertos pero en el exterior era poco mas de medianoche- casi me olvido… ten-con un sonrojo imperceptible le entregó un pequeño videojuego de baterías a Peter, su lenguaje corporal fingiendo desinterés.

-¿no podrías haber traído otro par de esos?-comentó Lance con rencor, era bueno estar con Kitty… pero no era un hombre al que le gustara conversar por horas, amaba a la menuda chica… sólo que a su corta edad necesitaba otro tipo de entretenimientos.

-muy… considerado de tu parte-susurró Coloso mirándole de reojo, el gesto pareciéndole encantador pero sospechoso

-ya sabes… por protegerme de la bomba…-respondió, su colita terminada en triángulo moviéndose inquieta a sus espaldas- cof!... y por gritarte en el vestuario…

Antes de que el hombre mayor pudiera murmurar una palabra, Kurt desapareció en un estallido–como odio que haga eso.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-en definitiva esto no es nada justo-se quejó Tabita (bom bom) al tiempo que barría cómicamente el suelo del segundo piso de la mansión; desde que casi la mitad del contingente estudiantil había quedado reducido a una masa humana poco funcional, el resto tenía que apañárselas para cubrir las tareas de los ausentes-tengo una pierna enyesada amigo…-y aunque era verdad, el yeso lo había colocado Bestia como precaución, es decir, la rubia podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera pero estaba en condiciones para realizar tareas domésticas.

-no les pido que limpien los candelabros del techo ni que arreglen el jardín ¿cierto?-el profesor McCoy interrumpió jovialmente a la joven, pasando un dedo crítico por sobre el pasamanos de madera-les pido que limpien en lugar por el que caminan, laven sus ropas y hagan su propio alimento… es lo que la mayoría de las personas del mundo hacen cotidianamente, deberían agradecer tener a alguien como Jimmy con ustedes.

-sería genial si el chico no tuviera dos pies izquierdos-como si las palabras de Berseker fueran ley divina se escucharon cuatro gritos simultáneamente, sumamente parecidos entre sí- ¿lo ve?

-lo siento chicos… creo que arruine la cena…-comentó el "primero" de lo Jimmy, saliendo de la cocina con una extraña masa escurriendo de sus cabellos.

-al parecer no habrá agua caliente por esta noche-dijo el "segundo" con una enorme y poco convincente sonrisa

-¿creen que la estatuilla del escritorio del profesor X sea muy cara?-preguntó con un hilo de voz el "tercero"

El "cuarto" se presentó con una muy poco masculina camisa rosada –espero que el resto de la ropa blanca que estaba en la lavadora haya sido de las chicas….

Una mirada de pesar se extendió como un virus mortal entre los presentes, ¿por qué tenían tan mala suerte?

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿a que debemos tu presencia?-el profesor Xavier levantó una ceja, más curioso que precavido, creía saber la razón de la visita.

-he escuchado algunos rumogues (rumores)…-mencionó el canadiense al tiempo que se miraba las uñas- acegca de que Hydra está seleccionando mutantes paga un experimento… que promete ser… reveladog…

-no hay razón para ocultarte la verdad, alguien con tus habilidades pronto obtendrá la información necesaria-respondió Charles con seriedad, internamente divertido de que Gambito quisiera ocultar su preocupación por Rougue; aunque respetaba la privacidad de los demás su sentido de empatía percibía la preocupación del castaño como una sirena- fuimos seriamente atacados, incluso nos vimos en la necesidad de utilizar a nuestros mutantes inexpertos… aunque nadie salió ileso es una suerte que todos hayan sobrevivido-al recordar al par de mujeres en el bunker de la mansión su mirada inconscientemente se ensombreció- por lo menos hasta el momento.

A pesar de ser un hombre equilibrado Xavier se estaba cansando un poco de la cabezonería de ciertos mutantes en relación con temas amatorios, había algunos casos que debían tratarse con sumo cuidado, pero el hombre frente a él ya tenía muy clara su decisión, aunque este no se hubiera dando cuenta de haberla tomado.

-¿heguidos de gravedad?... ¿quienes?-para vergüenza del criminal podía percibirse el sentimiento en sus palabras, no que se sintiera inferior por mostrarse débil, pero controlar sus emociones era un paso básico en su vocación, que hubiera fallado en algo tan simple sólo demostraba lo mucho que le afectaba.

-he dicho suficiente, en esto momentos tengo otros asuntos que atender- Charles dio un giro de 180 grados con su silla, tomando rumbo a la entrada de la mansión

-espegue!-el movimiento de la silla cesó- pog favog profesog… no me integuesan sus estudiantes…-calló, entendiendo lo mal que sonaban sus palabras- ejemp! Lo que quiego decig es que no me integuesan los planes de Hydra…-con un leve sonrojo bajó la cabeza-estoy preocupado por Rougue-dijo al fin

-Creo que la señorita Rougue se sentirá contenta por tu visita-la voz del director cambiando al instante en una más alegre-aunque las heridas han sanado aún se encuentra débil debido a que utilizó demasiado su poder-comentó al tiempo que lo llevaba al interior-tus armas, por favor-de manera automática abrió un pequeño cajón, donde un báculo extensible fue depositado-ya que su mal es "fatiga crónica" le hemos puesto algunos sedantes para que pueda conciliar el sueño fácilmente…-Xavier hizo un rápido movimiento con la silla, señalando una puerta, agarrando al hombre del antebrazo, mirándole con severidad-ella está vulnerable… más vale que seas el caballero que pretendes ser

-pog supuesto, no dude ni pog un momento de ello-sonrió, en una manera pícaramente sincera

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-hey amigo!-con una pequeña explosión Nightcrawler apareció frente a Scott, preocupándose al encontrarlo en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, hacía más de seis horas- oye… por lo menos estira las piernas-con simpatía dio un pequeño golpe a su rodilla, recibiendo un sonido gutural en respuesta-traslada eso al lenguaje humano, por favor-se burló, su sonrisa no concordando con sus ojos apenados-lo hecho, hecho está…

-ni que lo digas-cíclope suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama- ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que no me arrepiento de lo que hice… es decir… nunca heriría a Maya deliberadamente, siento vergüenza y culpa… pero saber que Jean está bien…-negó, pegándose en la frente- soy despreciable…

-un poco-concedió el alemán, no sabiendo que decir ante las palabras sinceras de su amigo, no estaba en su mano juzgarle de todas formas-sólo no vayas a decir algo como eso frente al señor Logan, pese a todo eres muy joven para morir-

-Kurt… no sé como lo haces, pero siempre me sacas una sonrisa-el castaño acarició los azules cabellos, igual y como lo hacía con su hermano pequeño cuando eran niños

-¿qué puedo decir? Tengo una apariencia adorable-

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Bobby daba vueltas como león enjaulado, desde que habían llegado a la mansión solamente daba algunas salidas para preguntar por el estado de Jean y Maya, fuera de eso se la pasaba encerrado, su mente tan caótica que la habitación parecía un congelador, las ventanas a punto de desquebrajarse debido a la escarcha que las rodeaba.

-¡¿que demonios me pasa?-gritó al tiempo que tomaba una camisa y ésta se ponía tiesa en el acto, su poder hipersensible respondiendo a las emociones… dando como resultado que cualquier cosa que tocara se congelaba- demonios… y ahora siquiera puedo vestirme-se sentó, la ropa que traía puesta haciéndose pedazos, quedando desnudo, cómodo ante la baja temperatura.

Odiaba que su autoestima se hubiera visto menguada en los últimos años, las chicas no se le acercaban cuando se enteraban de su "peculiaridad mutante", y después de tantos desaires él mismo se había cerrado a cualquier chance amoroso… que el estúpido de Pyro le dijera cosas tan bonitas sólo lo confundían, a él no le gustaban los hombres… pero una relación con el pelirrojo tampoco le aterraba.

Iceman cerró los ojos, encogiendo las rodillas al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en ellas-eres un idiota maldito Jonh-maldijo, sonrojándose al saberse derrotado.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-mm…-Rogue se dio vuelta en la cama, algo incómodo insertándose en su espalda; pensando que se trataba de algún libro u objeto dejado por Kurt, con un aniñado gemidito de molestia estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo, gritando cuando el objeto se movió, sintiendo como su mano era apresada.

-tranquila mademoiselle, todo está en ogden…-habló Gambito casi susurrante, colocando la delgada sabana sobre la mano de la gótica, dándole un beso

-¿cómo entraste?-cuestionó titania con sospecha, por muy buen ladrón que fuera, el canadiense no podría pasar las barreras de la mansión, no el solo por lo menos

-¿pog la puegta?-respondió haciendo una pregunta, sonriendo de lado, en su coqueta y natural forma-el calvito me dejó entrar

-el profesor?-Rogue bajó la mirada, sabía que el director era sumamente confiable, pero algunas de sus decisiones siempre resultaban cuestionables; pese a su estado debilitado su mente no estaba tan somnolienta para no darse cuenta de que aquello olía mal, el profesor era un hombre al que respetaba profundamente… pero sintió molestia al darse cuenta que intervenía con su vida amorosa. Como buena adolescente, sus emociones se mantenían ambivalentes, después de todo, conociendo al profesor, lo había hecho por su bien- demonios… no es mi padre-discutió consigo misma, agarrándose la cabeza con frustración.

-cherry… creo que estoy un poco confundido-las pupilas rojizas mostraron preocupación, el ladrón pensando que la chica necesitaba más reposo-deberías descansag….

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-Rogue contestó de mal modo, suspirando al segundo siguiente- lo siento… siempre despierto de mal humor-sonrió, su rostro sin maquillaje mostrándose casi angelical

-eso es pogque nunca has despegtado entre mis brazos-insinuó el criminal de forma dulce, quitándose la gabardina para ponerse cómodo

-tsk! No debí de haberme disculpado ¡eres un engreído!-discutió la chica, más por costumbre que realmente debatir algo

-pero cherry… soy TU engreído-Gambito sonreía al ver el seño fruncido de su compañera

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Por vigésima vez en el día Logan entró a la habitación donde Jean y Maya aparentemente se recuperaban, sus ojos siempre fieros velados por la preocupación, aunque la roja se mostraba débil le inquietaba el color enfermizo que tenía la morena, esos labios de una tonalidad que rayaba en el púrpura… gruñó al recordar que los médicos no sabían el motivo de aquello.

-sería más fácil si sólo tuviera que sacarte de una jaula-susurró, acariciando algunos de los negros cabellos, recordando la primera vez que la viera- nos diste tu confianza y te pagamos de esta manera-desvió la mirada, su juramento roto pesándole fuertemente en la conciencia

-ah..Lo… agh…-

El pequeño susurró alertó cada uno de sus sentidos, logrando que Logan volteara con tanta rapidez que le doliera el cuello- Maya? Que sucede?-preguntó con un tono de ansiedad, apretando la muñeca morena, frunciendo el seño al notar el repentino aceleramiento del ritmo cardíaco, las máquinas confirmaron su observación.

-.. Lo… gan?...-los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco, gritando ante el agonizante dolor, el ruido provocado por la menor y las alarmas de las máquinas atrayendo a un contingente de médicos- duele… AH!- en un movimiento espeluznante la espalda de la adolescente se contorsionó, sin dejar de gritar, al segundo siguiente cayendo sobre la cama-hic.. snif… no puedo… no puedo-comenzó a llorar entre sus gritos, las agujas que los doctores le insertaban no sintiéndolas en absoluto.

-demonios! Denle algo para el dolor! Sédenla si es necesario!-gritó Logan con urgencia, agarrando el hombro de uno de los enfermeros- hagan algo!

-señor… no podemos inyectarle más narcóticos… debido a su habilidad mutante sus órganos absorben las sustancias de manera acelerada, si seguimos así sus riñones sufrirían daños irreparables… y si la volvemos a dormir, bueno… ya es un milagro que haya despertado-contestó el más viejo y, al parecer, encargado- se le administrará la misma dosis, lo demás depende de la paciente- con estas últimas palabras hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando que ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí- lo siento mucho… si esto sigue así… tal vez no pase la noche-

-no!no… NO!-Wolverine tiró con agresividad la mesilla donde reposaban los utensilios médicos, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre resbaló hasta su barbilla

-Se… señor…Logan…-

-muy bien enana, escúchame con atención-el mayor se colocó en la cabecera, agarrando las mejillas de la morena, mirándola con autoridad- tienes que aguantar ¿entiendes?

-es… estoy… cansada…

-vas a saber lo que es el cansancio después de uno de mis entrenamientos-sonrió de manera forzada, sus dedos pulgares tallando los costados del cuello moreno, tocando de manera tranquilizante- escucha… esto no debe acabar así ¡no puede!

-arg.. mmm…-Maya sonrió, su mano tocando apenas el antebrazo del atractivo hombre- su voz… me gusta… por favor… hábleme…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿cómo conocí al profesor? ¿Cuál es mi tortura favorita para los estudiantes?-bromeó, inclinando la cabeza, la desesperación inundando sus movimientos

-no puedo abrir los ojos… esta oscuridad no me gusta.. por favor… sigue hablando-

Logan por un segundo se quedó atónito, observando los párpados abiertos, las pupilas mostrándose brillantes ante la luz artificial, dándose cuenta que la menor se acercaba a sus últimos suspiros.

-cuando estaba encerrada… miraba…-el pecho de la pelinegra subía con rapidez-miraba la foto de un bosque…-rió, tragando saliva ante el esfuerzo- miraba…soy estúpida… siempre he querido saber lo que se siente dormir al aire libre… amm…

-todos los meses hacemos campamentos-señaló Logan, utilizando cualquier cosa como incentivo

-no quiero dormir en una bolsa… me pregunto cómo se sentirá dormir entre las raíces….-una convulsión hizo aparición-ya no duele… tranquilo

-lo siento mucho..-se disculpo lobezno, ni siquiera sabiendo bien el porqué

-los árboles son tan amables… están vivos… tanta energía corriendo en su savia… tan vivos…-Maya suspiró, volteando hacia donde pensaba se encontraba Wolverine- ¿me abrazaría? No quiero sentirme fría-

Lobezno aguantó las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, tragando duro, escuchando a sus espaldas el tenue sonido que hacía la silla de ruedas del director- eres una nenaza-declaró antes de quitarle el suero y lo que la mantenía conectada a los aparatos, acobijándola entre sus brazos, el ruego infantil de la morena causando un fuerte impacto en él- ¿por qué Xavier? No es justo

El profesor no respondió, prefiriendo callar; en aquellas circunstancias, cuando el dolor era demasiado intenso, cualquier explicación carecía de sentido.

-jaja eres un poco tonto Logan…-aún así la latina habló, agarrándose el pecho- ser feliz o infeliz… es parte de la bella experiencia de vivir- y con esas últimas palabras sus extremidades se pusieron laxas, los ojos negros perdiendo definitivamente su brillo.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Logan se separó del cuerpo algunos minutos para dar tiempo a las enfermeras de preparar el cuerpo, su furia anterior sustituida por un profundo vacío en su pecho. Había visto a muchos compañeros morir, efecto colateral de su larga existencia, pero le era especialmente doloroso cuando los jóvenes se iban, su estadía en el mundo tan corta que le parecía ridículo.

-Ya avisé a los estudiantes… he encargado que se prepare un entierro, no quiero que esto se alargue más de lo necesario-aunque Xavie sentía profundamente la pérdida era también su obligación velar por la salud emocional de sus otros alumnos, si no actuaba con cautela aquél suceso podía afectarles más de lo esperado.

-yo escoltaré el cuerpo hacia el jardín-respondió Logan, dando por hecho que el pésame se daría al aire libre

-por supuesto-concedió el director gentilmente, retirándose para darle privacidad.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Cuando el cuerpo de la menor le fue devuelto ésta portaba un sencillo vestido verde, probablemente cortesía de Amara, el estilo de ropa demasiado particular. Las mejillas y labios había sido pintados de un tenue brillo rosado, la juventud de la muchacha tan latente que parecía una virgen dormida, como una princesa que aparecía en los estúpidos cuentos para niños.

Con lentitud empujó la camilla, pasando a través de los pasillos de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue una de las ventanillas que dejaba observar el interior de uno de los laboratorios, apreciando como una pequeña planta decorativa se iba marchitando con rapidez; no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa triunfante se forma en sus labios, agarrando la cabeza de la menor para revolver sus cabellos.

-sabía que no tirarías la toalla tan fácilmente pequeñaja-susurró antes de tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo hacia el exterior, dirigiéndose hacia la parte posterior de la mansión, donde varias hectáreas de árboles conformaban el jardín.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿señor Logan?-Kitty abrió grandes los ojos al observar como su mentor pasaba corriendo, ignorándola, percatándose que cargaba el cuerpo de su fallecida amiga- ¿Qué hace…?

Lobezno pensó que había sido un estúpido, todos habían sido unos tontos, era lógico que Maya estuviera absorbiendo los medicamentos de manera tan acelerada, su propio poder mutante intentaba atraer cualquier energía natural que estuviera a los alrededores, pero como se encontraban en un lugar aislado la reacción de su cuerpo había resultado contraproducente. Ahora sólo podía pensar en, literalmente, enterrarla viva.

Al llegar a una zona densamente poblada por la vegetación depositó el cuerpo de la chica en la hierba, percatándose de que el césped comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad amarillenta, muriendo para darle su vitalidad a la moribunda mujer. Con rapidez, utilizando sólo sus manos, comenzó a cavar desesperadamente, casi como lo haría un perro, creando una cuneta en la tierra, a los pies de un pequeño círculo de árboles.

La colocó en el pequeño hueco y esperó, observando maravillado como las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor comenzaban a cambiar de color, el intenso verde pasando al amarillo y luego al café, una cortina de hojas cayendo precipitadamente sobre ellos; de manera acelerada los retoños de los árboles comenzaban a nacer, creando nuevas hojas verdes, dejando todo como estaba en un inicio, la única evidencia de aquél inusual espectáculo el gran número de hojas esparcidas por doquier.

Su contemplación se vio interrumpida al escuchar el tenue pulso en el cuerpo ajeno, percibiendo como el corazón iba latiendo con mayor rapidez, los músculos respondiendo al estímulo de los órganos nuevamente en funcionamiento.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-Maya aspiro y dejo ir una gran bocana de aire, igual y como lo haría alguien que hubiera estado varios minutos bajo el agua, sentándose, sus ojos desenfocados muestra de que su poder mutante se encontraba gobernando sus sentidos.

-bienvenida-

Continuará….

Tsk…. Como hice sufrir a Maya en este capítulo D:!, pero bueno, todo buen personaje de los comics debe tener un inicio trágico :D . Antes que nada muchas gracias a Sara22 y Moon-9215; Sara22, realmente aprecio tus comentarios, me parecen sumamente constructivos y bueno ¡me animan como no tienes idea! Jeje, a mi también pe gusta la pareja de Iceman y Pyro… tengo fetiche con este tipo de amor apache XD, pero ten por seguro que todas las parejitas que voy armando tienen un huequito especial en mi corazón, por muy descabelladas que estas a veces sean LOL. Moon-9215… ¡amo el PeterxKurt también! Espero que haya llenado tus expectativas en este capi. En fin, como siempre este fic dedicado a mi prima, que a base de golpes y amenazas ha conseguido que termine la tercera parte ¡muchas gracias por el trato espartano!


	4. Chapter 4: Escala de grises

Capítulo 4: Escala de grises

Sentado a la cabecera de un elegante comedor Magneto disfrutaba su cena con la luminosidad que le brindaba unas discretas velas; en el otro extremo Mystic comía con azoro, a pesar de los años transcurridos bajo su servicio era difícil predecir las acciones del hombre, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que los unía el ideal de mostrar al mundo que los mutantes eran el siguiente "eslabón de la perfección", estando sentada en aquella tétrica silla, no sabiendo si el mayor actuaría con violencia, la hacía reconsiderar si últimamente el miedo no sería la motivación de su obediencia.

-querida…-Eric limpió educadamente sus labios con una pequeña servilleta de tela, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, hiendo a agarrar lentamente su copa de vino-habrás notado que el número de nuestros aliados se ha reducido drásticamente.

-son jóvenes mi señor, sus pasiones les controlan-la pelirroja intentó sonar desdeñosa, dejando a un lado los cubiertos, no deseando que el temblor de su cuerpo se reflejara en los objetos que tomaba.

-¿pasiones?-preguntó Magneto retóricamente, entrelazando sus dedos-creo que no comprendo-a pesar de su tono suave la furia podía apreciarse en la intensidad de su mirada.

-nues… sus reclutas-Mystic balbuceó, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta- han desertado por el deseo de estar en una relación… la mayoría se sienten atraídos por los chicos de Xavier-ante el silencio de su mentor se apresuró a acotar-podríamos utilizarlos, una forma sencilla de infiltrarnos en la mansión… recabar información acerca de poderosos mutantes que nos ayuden a…-calló, observando la palma en alto que pedía silencio sin palabras

-como siempre, te precipitas-Magneto rascó su mejilla pensativamente, sonriendo complacido-es un consuelo saber que por lo menos no se están mezclando con seres inferiores-comentó, refiriéndose a los humanos que no poseían el gen mutante-esto hay que tratarse con cuidado…-haciendo un chasquido volvió su atención hacia su acompañante-muéstrate en desacuerdo con ellos, haz comentarios mordaces, pero no realices ninguna acción que pueda interferir en sus relaciones.

-¿señor?...- Mystic no lograba encontrar el hilo negro del pensamiento del poderoso mutante, por lo que le observó con duda.

-intentar separarles sólo logrará que se aparten de nosotros, aunque son jóvenes y estúpidos, la adolescencia es una edad crucial de aprendizaje, si me ven como enemigo en estos momentos jamás recuperaré su confianza-

-ya veo…-los dedos azules tamborilearon sobre el mantel, pese a que veía el punto de su señor le parecían demasiadas precauciones, sus sentidos le decían que había algo más que las simples palabras no lograban deducir

-puedes retirarte-sin más Eric se levantó y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia el ventanal más cercano. Cuando Magneto se supo solo suspiró pesadamente, haciendo su mano un puño, llevándolo hasta su pecho, riendo tenuemente, nostálgicamente- vivir en la realidad tiene un precio, ¿no es cierto Charles?

El silencio fue su única respuesta

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-dos vueltas más!-ordenó Coloso con un silbido, recibiendo un sonoro coro de protestas- ¿quieren que sean tres?- ante el silencio resignado Peter llevó las manos a su cintura e inclinó la espalda hacia atrás, gimiendo placenteramente cuando algunos huesos crujieron.

-deberías seguir el ejemplo de tus alumnos y hacer un poco de ejercicio cardiovascular-

-¡¿Qué?!... demonios…-cerró los ojos por un segundo, hiendo hacia un lado de las gradas, recargándose en la pared del gimnasio, en un ángulo donde podía observar a sus alumnos pero estos difícilmente podían verle-me parece que te equivocaste de clase-bromeó, la tensión que inicialmente había existido entre ambos temporalmente olvidada.

-amigo, cada vez que aparezco pones una cara que no tiene precio- se burló Kurt amigablemente, subiendo de un salto a la parte trasera de las gradas, columpiándose de cabeza, quedando su rostro al mismo nivel que el de su compañero-entonces…-el holograma que cubría al azulado mutante mostró una expresión de pena y duda- ¿ya no te duele?... Bestia dijo que por poco no la cuentas-

Peter parpadeó un par de veces, descolocado por la sinceridad en las palabras del otro, notando que la culpa bailaba en las oscuras pupilas-no sé qué te habrá dicho el señor McCoy, pero he recibido palizas peores-ante la incredulidad del menor agregó-supongo que algunos moretones aún duelen

Nocturno sonrió, negando lentamente, divertido de las palabras del orgulloso hombre- gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti sólo hubieran quedado algunas bolas de pelo azul en la base de Hydra

-ni lo menciones-respondió de inmediato el adulto, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al imaginar que el chico pudiera haber muerto ante sus ojos. De alguna manera sentía que su ausencia sería más trágica que cualquiera de sus compañeros… tal vez el hecho consistía en que era a ÉL, a Coloso, a quién le afectaría personalmente.

Sin embargo, su análisis interno quedó en un simple pensamiento, pues el protegido del profesor pronto capturó su atención, acercándose con su particular andar dudoso, tímido, un estilo que comenzaba a causarle un grado de ternura desconocido para él, el instinto de sobreprotección apareciendo casi compulsivamente en su pecho.

-Ya que tu forma mutante siempre crea alarma…-Kurt se dio un golpecito en la frente, riéndose de su propia metedura de pata- lo que quiero decir es que como la mayoría no está acostumbrado a tu aspecto… no es que tenga de nada de malo…-el "duendecillo" suspiró profundamente, avergonzado hasta la médula por su estúpido parloteo-en fin, creo que te vendría bien un reloj como el mío, tengo varios de repuesto, no me importaría compartirlos-

-¿sabe de esto el profesor Xavier?-cuestionó rápidamente Peter, angustiado de que el amable hombre que le había dado una segunda oportunidad malinterpretara las acciones del chico; después de todo, podría considerarse una manipulación hacia el menor, ese tipo de tecnología era difícil de conseguir, incluso para Magneto-no puedo aceptarlo-decidió al final, alejando la mano que le ofrecía desinteresadamente el proyector de hologramas.

-pe… ¿por qué? Creo que te sería muy útil-alegó Nocturno confundido

-una vez fui su enemigo-con molestia se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cargándose de paciencia- es obvio que Charles aún no confía en mí-

-yo lo hago!-antes de que Coloso pudiera contestar Kurt prosiguió-arriesgaste tu vida por mí, eso es prueba suficiente-aseguró el menor con seguridad, sin percatarse del enojo que iba invadiendo al hombre frente a él

-¿así que salvo tu trasero una vez y confías plenamente en mí? ¡¿qué tan estúpido puedes ser?!-le gritó el pelinegro espontáneamente, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato- disculpa… no quise…

Pero una estela de humo fue su única respuesta

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-¿Y Scott?...-

La pequeña fiesta que se había armado alrededor de una convaleciente pelirroja paró todo movimiento, mirándose entre sí, no sabiendo que decir.

-Scott se encuentra confinado en una celda de la mansión- Kitty hizo una mueca, ser la portadora de malas noticias nunca había sido su fuerte-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-un soldado de Hydra me disparó-Jean masajeó su sien, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar-podía ver el interior de mi estómago…-murmuró con espanto, tocando el vendaje que residía por encima de su cadera-creo que después perdí el sentido

-ok, recuerdas lo importante-Sombra sonrió, intentando aligerar el ambiente- el caso es que Scott enloqueció y… bueno…-la castaña hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos, como si estuviera aventando confeti al aire-forzó a Maya a utilizar su habilidad de sanación en ti, por poco y las dos mueren… los adultos están sumamente molestos ¿sabes?-la chica se encogió de hombros, al igual que sus compañeros no sabiendo que partido tomar en aquella cuestión. Por un lado Scott era un amigo al que valoraba y comprendía la naturaleza de sus acciones, por el otro… bueno, casi matar a alguien para conseguir tu propósito… había algo sumamente oscuro en el hecho.

-oh Scott…-susurró Jean, tampoco sabiendo cómo reaccionar, después de todo, cíclope había hecho (literalmente) todo lo que tenía al alcance para que permaneciera con vida, por muy mal que hubiera estado su decisión, aquella devoción hacia ella no podía más que alagarla-¿no saben cuánto tiempo permanecerá allí?

Una muda negación de parte de sus compañeros fue su única respuesta

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Pyro estaba que reventaba, mostrándose insoportable ante cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra. Primero pensó que era su mala suerte la que lograba que nunca encontrara a Iceman en el lugar que le indicaban, después comenzó a creer que los chicos en la mansión le jugaban una broma, no era un secreto que estaba tras los fríos huesos del chico de hielo, pero cuando el pelón inválido le había dicho que Bobby se encontraba en la biblioteca… John fue corriendo y encontró inusualmente heladas las estanterías, prueba inequívoca de que su alma destinada había estado allí unos segundos antes.

Debía admitirse a si mismo lo inconcebible: Iceman lo evitaba.

Así que hizo lo más lógico en esa situación: esconderse tras una de las esquinas del pasillo y esperar a que el rubio entrara a su habitación. Así de simple, no importaba cuanto lo evitara en algún momento debía regresar para dormir o cambiarse de ropa. Y su plan maestro dio pronto resultado, notando que Iceman miraba hacia los lados casi paranoicamente.

–Bobby…-Pyro salió de su escondite con naturalidad, sin tomar en cuenta el molesto hormigueo que recorría sus rodillas por haber estado en la misma posición durante tantos minutos-hace varios días que no te veía-pronunció sin alterarse, aún así impregnando sus palabras con un tinte de indignación imposible de ignorar.

El rubio le dio la espalda, metiendo la llave a la cerradura de su cuarto, cerrando un momento los ojos antes de contestar-Escuche del profesor McCoy que todos se encontraban estables, al parecer Kitty y tú fueron los primeros en recuperarse-con un ligero click la puerta cedió, teniendo como propósito encerrarse dentro y no volver a ver el rostro que tantos sentimientos confusos le producía.

Sin embargo, Pyro le permitió entrar para al segundo siguiente empujarle, quedando los dos dentro de la fría estancia -así que…-el pelirrojo observó el congelamiento alrededor de los objetos- ¿está es tu idea de decoración?-tomó un portarretratos de la familia de Bobby, levantando una ceja cuando este se rompió entre sus dedos-creo que este tipo de hielo es un poco quebradizo-admitió serenamente, viendo directamente hacia los ojos de su compañero-¿por qué me has estado evitando?

-John…-Bobby quizó reír de lo ridículo que resultaba todo aquello, nunca había visto a Pyro actuar seriamente, pero cuando se trataba de él, de Iceman, pareciera que una formalidad solemne le rodeaba- ¡esto!-negó, tomando con rabia uno de sus libros, aventándolo hacia la pared opuesta, la pasta y hojas haciéndose añicos en el acto- ¡esto es tu culpa!-lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo índice-¿sabes lo difícil que es controlar mis poderes?-preguntó colérico, dándole un empujón que lo mandó al suelo- ¡no puedo ser tan libre como tú!-

John se relamió los labios, exhalando un tenue humillo provocado por la baja temperatura -¿por qué me has estado evitando?-cuestionó suave, su voz siendo tan cariñosa que Bobby deseó patearlo por la impotencia que le generaba.

Un bufido de terca negación fue su única respuesta.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

-disculpen la interrupción, pero necesito aplicar algunos antibióticos a la señorita-

Aunque no hacían otra cosa que platicar uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, Gambito rápidamente ocupó un lugar en la silla contigua, sintiéndose incómodo ante la mirada del azul y peludo mutante frente a él.

-¿es necesario señor McCoy?-Rougue hizo un mohín de disgusto, los exámenes médicos a los que se había visto sometida de niña le habían dejando un repudio natural hacia las agujas-pensé que sólo tenía fatiga crónica.

-en efecto-asintió el profesor, dando unos golpecitos al embase de antibiótico antes de perforarlo con la jeringa-pero tuviste algunas heridas superficiales, y por lo que me contó tu compañero de misión… inhalaste una sustancia que debilita el sistema inmune, en los mutantes tiene un efecto paralizante, pero debido a la condición de tu particular habilidad, bueno…-se encogió de hombros, acomodándose los lentes antes de proseguir- es mejor ser precavidos.

La chica asintió, sonriendo al percatarse que el presumido canadiense apretaba su mano suavemente, en señal de apoyo.

Con algo de dificultad Titania se incorporó en la cama, agradeciendo que los dos hombres le ayudaran a recostarse correctamente sobre la acolchonada almohada, pestañeando cansadamente hacia ambos.

-es una sustancia potente, probablemente te sientas somnolienta en algunos minutos-advirtió Bestia antes de salir de la habitación, decidiendo que cumplido su trabajo era mejor darles privacidad.

-no me he bañado en un par de días, mi cabello es un desastre y no tengo maquillaje… supongo que mi vanidad habrá visto mejores días-bromeó la gótica, su pálida piel tomando el color de las fresas ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

-a mis ojos nunca te has visto más hegmosa Cherie-comentó Gambito galantemente, dándose a la tarea de acariciar los pálidos nudillos de la mujer que yacía frente a él.

-creo que necesitas visitar al oftalmólogo- respondió secamente Rougue, subiendo la sabana hasta su barbilla, a pesar de sus rudas palabras el sonrojo que la invadía casi por completo era prueba suficiente de lo avergonzada que estaba.

Un ligero guiñó por parte de las pupilas color rubí fue su única respuesta.

X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA & X-MEN RULEA &

Gracias a la rápida sanación de su cuerpo la mayoría de las heridas graves habían desaparecido, dejando en Maya una sensación de debilidad, como si hubiera contraído un resfriado particularmente fuerte.

Así que, con la firme resolución de que un intento de gripe no podía matarla a esas alturas, se dio a la tarea de eludir a su enfermera en turno, agradeciendo que Tabita pusiera el mismo esmero en vigilarla que en cumplir sus deberes. Después de aventar las muletas por una de las ventanas prosiguió a escalarla, gritando cuando unos brazos la jalaron hacia atrás.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-la pelinegra sólo cerró los ojos, ¿por qué? ¿por qué de entre todos los mutantes que conformaban la mansión tenía que aparecer el señor Logan?, no que le molestara, el mayor la trataba muy bien y le agradaba la particular esencia salvaje del otro, olía a naturaleza, un aroma que había aprendido a apreciar en su encierro. No obstante, resultaba estresante que la tratara como si fuera una muñequilla de porcelana.

-iba a dar un paseo-respondió sinceramente, subiendo las cejas infantilmente.

-regresaste de la muerte hace un par de días-rebatió duramente lobezno, dando por zanjado el tema.

-mala hierba nunca muere-comentó la latina con humor, la sonrisa de su rostro marchitándose al recibir una mirada cargada de seriedad-¡me siento atrapada en este lugar!-terminó por explotar, señalando el orificio en su antebrazo-se siente repugnante cuando el suero corre por mi sistema

-los doctores dijeron que tus heridas pueden infectarse fácilmente-razonó guepardo pacientemente, pero al notar que sus palabras entraban por oídos sordos decidió utilizar la autoridad como medio para que la chica hiciera lo sensato.

Pero la morena no se conformaría solamente con palabras, antes estaba bien, cuando no conocía la indescriptible sensación de ser uno con la naturaleza; antes no importaba si se pasaba meses entre paredes de concreto, ahora la sola idea de no tocar un árbol o no poder enterrar sus pies en la tierra la aterrorizaba; se había convertido en una necesidad que combatía sus miedos. Para vivir debía sentirse viva.

Así que haciendo a un lado el sentido común, ignorando lo que la buena etiqueta dictaba, entró en un episodio de locura momentánea… mandando todo al carajo.

Saltó rápidamente por la ventana, quedando a unos centímetros del suelo al momento en que Wolverine la cogiera por el cuello de su bata de hospital.

-debes reposar, ¡maldita chiquilla!-gritó Logan más preocupado que molesto, gruñendo cuando Maya de un movimiento se quitó el batín, quedando en unos conservadores boxer y top negros-¡demonios!-maldijo, notando que su protegida comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque.

-Maya estará muerta ¿no es así?- susurró apenas Jimy, observando la persecución que se llevaba a cabo entre la morena y Logan

-no hay que exagerar…-Amara frunció los labios, negando al momento en que unos arbustos impactaban contra el rostro y rodillas de guepardo, mandándolo directo al suelo-si, bien muerta

Maya estaba eufórica, y aunque no sentía peligro real la adrenalina de su cuerpo fluía libremente, dándole la energía suficiente para correr sin dolor, el pequeño pinchazo en su estómago siendo ignorado por completo. Al ver que sus intentos por detener al terco hombre fracasaban extendió sus brazos al cielo, siendo sus manos sujetadas por unas gruesas ramas, que como si se tratará de un amigo la tomaba gentilmente de las muñecas para llevarla a la copa de los árboles.

Logan se detuvo un segundo, mirando el espectáculo ante él, sintiendo que una multitud le miraba, frunciendo el seño-sino no fueran plantas juraría que ustedes se burlan de mí-

Un fuerte sonido de brisa fue su única respuesta

Continuará…

Hola! Antes de contestar los maravillosos reviews que me mandaron, pido disculpas por la tardanza, estuve de vacaciones pero lo que menos hice fue relajarme XD, con la invasión de mis primos en la casa, la preparación del siguiente semestre y la visita que tuve al hospital por una bajada de azúcar lol poco tiempo tuve para terminarlo.

En fin, Moon-9215: ¡muchas gracias por tu cometario!; Sara22: tus reviews siempre me inspiran a dar lo mejor en el siguiente capítulo :3, gracias por darme una opinión acerca de lo que te gusta de la historia, espero que tu trabajo te dé tiempo de leer este nuevo capítulo D:! el PyroxIceman no estuvo tan explícito en este capítulo peroooo bueno, digamos que en el siguiente cap. te daré una sorpresa *o*; PilikaLuna: kya! Me diste una idea para la relación entre Logan y Maya, pero sólo la podré utilizar más adelante para que cuaje adecuadamente XD, me alegra que disfrutes leer la historia… odio cuando un escritor interrumpe el fic en la mejor parte y tarda en actualizar, ¡perdón por ello!, me gustaría que dejarás algunas ideas en un review, de hecho me gustaría que en general dejaran opiniones para así mejorar la trama sobre la marcha ; Tigre12: ¡gracias! X3

Esperando ansiosa sus reviews!


End file.
